Shattered Mirror v español
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Ahora que Kouichi encontro por fin a su hermano su unico objetivo es sacarlo del infierno en el que vive. el problema es que su padre es como un sabueso con su hueso... yaoi shota lemon violencia... Completo
1. Default Chapter

Bueno… la verdad tengo flojera de crear una historia nueva y mientras se me ocurre algo para escribir traduciré esta que había hecho primero en ingles.

No se por que pero me gusta mucho más escribir sobre universos alternos que escribir con verdaderas personalidades o cosas que si pasan en la serie. Me gusta más la tragedia, la violencia, el sufrimiento a hacer un fic feliz y lleno de amor. Caretas fue el primer fic tierno que hice y por ahora creo que será el último… hasta que se me ocurra algo.

Entonces de que trata Shattered Mirror. Es un universo alterno donde las cosas si bien se pueden arreglar tambien pueden empeorar, puedo ponerle un final decente como puedo dejar en final abierto y hacer que todos me pidan un final decente… todo depende de mi estado de ánimo. Ahora a esto agreguenle shota, lemon, violencia…

Espero que les guste esta historia

Shattered Mirror

Capítulo 1: Strange Things

Alguna vez has sentido la sensación de no estar completo? Como que te esta faltando una parte? A veces esto parece extraño y poco creíble pero uno nunca sabe, te puede pasar a ti. Pero quizás también es solo una sensación… de repente es un hecho… como también puede volverse realidad…

La verdad es que este sentimiento o extraña sensación era bastante común en un chico que nunca sintió la necesidad de nada material, tampoco amor por que lo recibía grandes cantidades de esto todo el día por parte de su mam�, desde que se levantaba por la mañana hasta que se acostaba en su cama en la noche. De hecho Kouichi era el hijo perfecto, de ese tipo al que a toda madre le gustaría tener, no por que fuera un buen niño todo el tiempo ayudando a su mamá en todo lo que podía, también tenía muy buenas notas, era un buen amigo y era bueno en todo lo que hacía; pero alguien dijo una vez "nadie es perfecto" y ese precisamente era el caso de Kouichi. Su corazón no solo guardaba inmensas cantidades de amor, tenía una lado oscuro lleno de odio hacia la persona que abandono a su madre justo antes de casarse, su padre con ese gesto había no solo demostrado el poco cariño que le tenía, también había dejado claro que no le interesaba su hijo ni un poquito.

"Kouichi, levántate mi amor. Es hora de ir al colegio".

" ya, no te preocupes que estaba despierto desde hace rato." Kouichi se estaba acabando de vestir.

"Esta bien. Te espero para tomar el desayuno juntos"

"No tienes que esperar más, ya estoy listo!"

Después que terminaron el desayuno Kouichi agarro sus cosas y salió con rumbo a clases, no había la necesidad de tomar el bus por que el colegio estaba bastante cerca de su casa, a decir verdad estaba a solo dos cuadras pero si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, además antes de ir al colegio tenía que hacer una parada en la tienda si quería comprarse algunos caramelos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba exhausto cuando llego a la tienda del señor Yoshima que era un buen amigo de él.

"Estas a tiempo. Déjame adivinar… la bolsa de caramelos?"

"usted siempre adivina!" – pero eso fue lo único que llego a decir, en ese momento hizo su aparición en la tienda una chica, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una pañoleta, tenía el cabello muy largo pero de pronto la chica salió de la tienda corriendo, en su huida chocó con él. Algo en su mente lo golpeo, algo le decía que era preciso detenerla así que trató de agarrarla pero ella fue más veloz, su baja estatura la hacía escurridiza, no la pudo detener.

El Sr. Yoshima ayudó a Kouichi a ponerse de pie dándole los caramelos de paso. - "Esta es la tercera vez en esta semana en que esa niña entra corriendo y se roba comida. La verdad es que me da pena detenerla, debe de tener mucha hambre esa pobre niña".

"Si, pero nunca la he visto por aquí, debe ser nueva en esta parte de la ciudad."

"No tienes que irte a clases?"

"Si! Lo veo más tarde! Si vuelve a ver a la niña pregúntele su nombre, de repente podemos ayudarla en algo" - Kouichi mientras corría pensaba en varias cosas. Por un momento había creído verse en un espejo cuando vio a la chica. Habrá sido una coincidencia?

Kouichi entro a su salón a tiempo, justo antes que la profesora entrara. Las clases fueron normales como todos los días pero algo lo inquietaba, él no sabía exactamente que cosa era o a que se debía pero de repente sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, quería gritar pero… por que? De ahí como respuesta a su última pregunta sintió dolor, un dolor sumamente intenso en su brazo pero no había un motivo para eso, no se había golpeado con nada. Al principio no lo notó pero ahora todas las miradas del salón estaban clavadas en él. Habría llegado a girtar por el dolor sin darse cuenta?

"Que te pasa Kouichi? Sucede algo malo?" – su profesora de matemáticas se veía preocupada. El no sabía que responder pero sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía se cogió el brazo y le dio una mirada rápida pero lo que vio casi lo desmaya del susto. Su brazo tenía un enorme moretón que parecía empezar a cambiar de color, estaba medio verde, al medio tenía coloraciones entre negras y azules.

"Oh no! No es nada profesora, de verdad es que sin querer me… mordí la lengua!". – todo el salón se empezó a reír – "No se preocupe, no pasara otra vez".

"Eso espero señor Kimura, lo único que le puedo sugerir a usted y sus demás compañeros es que paren de reírse y presten atención a la clase de hoy por que es la que va a entrar para el examen de mañana!" – la profesora ahora estaba muy molesta.

La clase terminó y Koouichi no sabía por que se sentía tan vacío. El tenía la sensación que las cosas no estaban bien y tenía que saber por que. Comenzó a caminar otra vez pero su pies en verdad se movían solos cuando se dio cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado a la calle, bastante lejos de su casa, pero la zona no era muy agradeble. Sus ojos de pronto se fijaron en una casa toda destartalada, tenía las ventanas rotas y la puerta se veía muy vieja. Era la primera vez que veía esa casa pero aún así la sintió bastante familiar… pero por que?

De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió un hombre completamente borracho, algo en su mente le dijo 'ocúltate', corrió hacía el tacho de basura del costado y se quedó quieto mientras el hombre pasaba a su costado, olía horrible, como a suciedad y cigarros y alcohol. Vio como se alejaba el hombre calle abajo, era difícil adivinar como haría para caminar, se movía de un lado para otro, como si con las justas pudiera mantenerse de pie.

Cuando dejó de ver al hombre se sintió más seguro. Sería este hombre algún tipo de problemas? Por la cara del hombre todo lo que podía decir era que no se veía confiable mi buena persona, pocos minutos después corroboró su sospecha. La niña que había visto de la mañana salió de la misma casa, pero se veía algo diferente a como la recordaba en la tienda. Caminaba toda maltrecha, su brazo parecía roto por que tenía un ángulo difícil de lograr salvo que uno sea contorsionista, era más delgada de lo que había alcanzado ver, su cara estaba cubierta de moretones y su cabello estaba suelto, tratando de cubrir el estado de su cara. Se veía muy mal lo mejor sería ayudarla, llevarla a un hospital para recibir asistencia, pero cuando Koouichi volvió a buscar a la chica esta había desaparecido. A donde pudo haber ido tan rápido y en ese estado? La trató de buscar nuevamente pero no dio con ella. Quien le habría pegado a esa pobre niña? Sería su pap�? Sería su papá ese hombre borracho? Sería su padre capaz de tratarla de ese modo? Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer y en vista que la chica no aparecía decidió regresar a su casa con su mamá que estaría preocupada por él.

Cuando llegó su mamá estaba efectivamente preocupada por donde se habría metido. Kouichi no era de los niños que se entretenían haciendo cualquier cosa en la calle, no le gustaba preocupar a su mamá por eso tampoco le dijo adonde se había metido ni mucho menos lo que había visto. Pero de repente y sin darse cuenta le pregunto a su mamá sobre su padre.

" Mam�, quien era mi pap�¿ Donde vive?"

Por supuesto su mamá no se esperaba esa pregunta tan de pronto, mucho menos en ese momento. – "A que viene esa pregunta? Para que quieres saber?"

"uhm No lo sé. Es solo que… nunca lo he visto, ni siquiera una foto de él… no es que me interese es que … no se quien es".

"Bueno Kouichi, tu papá es una persona bastante complicada, la verdad no sé nada de él desde…" se puso a llorar – "…desde… nunca te lo dije antes, de repente es mejor que te sientes para poder contarte esto. No es muy agradable así que trata de escucharme primero si?" – Kouichi aceptó y siguió escuchando - "Verás tu papá y yo siempre discutíamos por la plata, en una de nuestras peleas le dije que si no coperaba con la economía de la casa mejor sería que se marchara, que no lo necesitaba, que podía yo sola y así hizo. Tu padre se marcho para siempre de mi vida en ese momento pero esa no es la peor parte. Me dolió que tu padre se marchara así sin remordimientos lo horrible fue que antes de irse se llevo a tu hermano, me dijo que no volvería a verlo nunca más" – Para este punto ella se estaba ahogando en sus propias lágrimas. – "Llame a la policía pero nuca dieron con él, mucho menos con tu hermano. Una vez un buen amigo mio me dijo que lo vio en un pueblo pero nunca llego a ver a un niño con él. Fui a ese pueblo con la esperanza de encontrarlo y preguntarle por tu hermano pero él ya no estaba."

"Entonces ellos dos desaparecieron?" – no podía creer las palabras de su madre, tenía un hermano en alguna parte de este mundo. Era increíble todo eso… -" Que edad tiene mi hermano ahora?"

"No te acuerdas ni un poquito de él? Tu eras el mayor de los dos… a pesar que son gemelos. Toda esta historia tan complicada paso cuando a las justas tenías un año. Es difícil que te acuerdes de él supongo".

"Solo una cosa más." – Su madre lo seguía mirando aún con lágrimas en los ojos esperando la siguiente pregunta – "Tienes alguna foto de él? "- Algo le decía en su mente que este misterio podía ser resuelto en u par de minutos, lo podía sentir.

"Si tengo una foto de él, esta en la caja debajo de las revistas, ahí guarde todas sus cosas. Si quieres puedes ver pero cuando termines vamos a comer… si?"

"Si mama, no te preocupes por el desorden que yo arreglaré todo" – Kouichi no había perdido mucho tiempo y ya estaba empezando a buscar esa caja. Encontró unas fotos pero ninguna coincidía con la personba que había imaginado. Aparentemente su papa había sido un hombre alto de músculos bastante marcados, cabello negro como el. Sus ojos también eran negros pero la cámara había logrado captar una mirada desafiante, orgullosa, muy típica de la clase de personas desagradables. Ahora odiaba más a su papa, lo odiaba mucho más por todo lo que su mamá le había contado. Había algo que lo preocupaba más, que clase de vida tendría su hermano con él? Que estarían haciendo en este momento? Se encontraría bien?

Paso una semana pero ahora caminaba mirando a todas partes como si tratara de encontrar la cara de su hermano en alguna parte, sapia que de alguna manera era imposible por lo mismo que no siquiera era seguro que los dos estuvieran en el mimo lugar pero por otra parte estaba desesperado por verlo pero más que deseo era esperanza. La esperanza le duro un buen tiempo, cuando ya la comenzaba a perder sucedió algo que le dio nuevas luces.

Caminaba hacia el Mercado para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en su casa cuando alguien llamo su atención. Un chico de más o menos su edad lo saludaba como si lo conociera... fácil aún no reconocía su cara. Se acerco al chico para devolverle el saludo pero en verdad no recordaba haberlo visto antes. El chico tenía un polo amarillo, una gorra que cubría un abundante cabello marrón, una mirada expresiva de color chocolate y una gran sonrisa parecía conocerlo muy bien.

"Así que estabas aquí! La verdad pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver! Veo que te cortaste tu cabello, te queda bien aunque nunca pense que te lo cortarías. Y… que te trae por aquí?" – al principio se asusto un poco por la rapidez en la que las palabras fueron dichas.

"Eh… disculpa pero… no te conosco. Quien eres?" – el chico parecio confundido y hasta un poco ofendido.

"Bueno… tu no eres Minamoto? Si no lo eres entonces creeme que por algún lado de este país tienes un gemelo! Mi nombre es Takuya y creo que te confundi con un amigo al que no veía hacia mucho tiempo. Déjame decirte que eres exactamente igual a él, quien lo diría las coincidencias en verdad existen!"

"Dices que conoces a un chico igual a mi, exactamente igual a mi y que su nombre es Kouji Minamoto? De donde lo conoces? Vive por aquí? Se encuentra bien? Que sabes de él?"

"Wow wow… espera un poco, Creí que yo era el que hablaba rápido. Primero que nada ya te dije que es igual a ti y si, su nombre es Koouji Minamoto. Lo conosco desde el colegio cuando teníamos… seis años creo, pero él se mudo con su papá a quien sabe donde y desde entonces no se nada de él" – Takuya al principio no se veía muy seguro de decir todo eso, no sabía en que manera podía perjudicar a su amigo . – "Y tu eres?" – verdad! El aún no se había presentado debidamente.

"Mi nombre es Kimura, Kouichi Kimura"

"Hasta el nombre suena casi igual, en verdad es increíble!"

"Yo no diría eso. Seguro que no sabes nada más de él?" – Algo le decía que había algo más, algo que Takuya aún no le decía - "Por que… el podría ser mi hermano perdído."

"Oh por Dios! Así que esa era la razón… Son iguales… Oh por Dios… entonces… tu tienes mucha suerte de no vivir con tu papá. Sin ánimo de ofender pero ese señor esta completamente loco"

"Por que dices eso? Le sucedió algo malo?"

"Malo! Oh por Dios, primero que nada sugiero que tomes asiento. Soy una de las pocas personas si es que no soy el único, que conoce a Kouji lo suficiente como para saber las cosas que le pasaban. Tu papá le pegaba todos los días, nadie jamás supo por que; Kouji a veces iba al colegio todo golpeado o maltrecho, a veces con la cabeza vendada, a veces los golpes eran tan fuertes que dejaba de ir al colegio por días, apenas y podía caminar, yo sé esto por que a veces me arriesgaba e iba a visitarlo a su casa después de colegio. A veces compartía con el mi almuerzo uno por que era mi amigo y por que a mi mamá le daba pena que a veces no comiera."

"Y lo ayudaste? Me refiero a que… ustedes eran amigos no?"

"Si, Le dije a mi mamá todo lo que sabía, también lo repetí a la policía, a todos en el pueblo. A principio nadie me creyó pero después que fueron a revisar… ya no había nadie en la casa, se habían mudado. Yo no creí eso así que volví a la casa para comprobar lo que me habían dicho. La policía encontró sangre en la mayor parte del piso así como muchas cosas de Kouji. Todos llegaron a la conclusión que habían huido. Tuve la oportunidad de agarrar algunas cosas de Kouji como sus extraños dibujos, de repente tu quieres verlos. Mi casa esta a unas cuadras de aquí, si tienes tiempo claro".

"Vamos!" – por lo menos ahora tenía una pista a cerca de su hermano, si tenía suerte de repente estaba vivo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Takuya subieron rápidamente las escaleras, de corrida vio a la mamá de Takuya mirarlo con cara de asombro como si no pudiera creer que siguiera vivo, obviamente lo confundía con su hermano.

"Ves Takuya, tu amigo esta bien, sigue vivo"

"Mam�, el no es Kouji, es su gemelo, se llama Kouichi".

"Gusto en conocerla señora".

"Ven aquí Kouchi, por aquí." - Kouichi siguio a Takuya. Su dormitorio era grande, tenía varias cosas en su cuarto, trató de captar algo que le llamara la atención hasta que Takuya capturó sus ojos con los dibujos de su hermano. - "Aquí estan, son un poco raros, son lugares que él veía en sus sueños, él decía que nunca había estado ahí pero sentía como si toda su vida lo hubiese visto"

Pero los dibujos a Kouichi no le parecieron nada raros. Lo que Kouji había soñado eran cosas que le habían pasado a él, a Kouichi, incluso había dibujado a su mamá. Uno de los dibujos pertenecía a lo que era el comedor de su casa, en el sillón estaba sentada una mujer que obviamente era su mamá y Kouichi. Otro de los dibujos era de un picnic, pero este dibujo tenía algo especial. En el picnic se veía que su mamá cargaba a un niño que se había caído, el niño estaba llorando. Pero había un dibujo más sorprendente, el último. Era la cara de un niño pero si te fijabas bien de cerca te dabas cuenta que en verdad eran dos niños. La mitas de la cara tenía el cabello corto como él pero la otra mitad lo tanía mucho más largo, largo, negro y sedoso. Ese cabello se le hizo familiar por un momento pero no sabía, no recordaba donde lo había visto

TBC


	2. capitulo 2

Chapter 2 : Someone in somewhere

Había pasado una semna completa sin comer nada, no le hacía mucho caso a eso por que estaba acostumbrado pero de un momento a otro estaba empezando a sentir la carencia de alimentos en su estómago, necesitaba comer algo pero no había plata en ninguna parte. Por supuesto había habido una época en la que había trabajado en un mercado pero por ahora el no podía volver a trabajar., principalmente por dos razones. Número uno: nadie quiere trabajar con niños salvo que muestren permiso de los padres. Número dos: esta era la razón más importante, quien querría emplearlo? El era solo un chico, bastante chico para su edad, era tan flaco que casi no tenía energía para trabajar y siempre estaba mal por los golpes de su papá.

A veces se preguntaba por que a su papá le gustaba causarle tanto dolor, todo su cuerpo le dolía, hasta la punta del cabello. A veces algunas personas que se daban cuenta de su presencia le preguntaban por sus golpe, siempre había tenido que inventar una excusa mayormente alegando torpeza como por ejemplo que fue un accidente con la puerta del carro, cuando su brazo se rompió fue por que 'se cayó de las escaleras' y cuando en el colegio lo pescaron con las manos quemadas fue por que sin querer había 'agarrado la tetera caliente sin las manoplas'. Pero la triste verdad había tenido que ver no con el carr ya que su papá no tenía carro, ni en la casa por que no tenían escaleras, tampoco con la tetera por que nunca quiso hervir agua, su papá hizo que él pusiera sus manos al fuego. Acaso su papá estaba loco? De repente si lo estaba, estaba medio loco desde que mamá murió en un accidente con el carro.

Su mamá… Como habría sido la vida con ella? El siempre había tratado de imaginársela en las noches especialmente cuando sus ojos podían al fin descansar. Quería mucho el recuerdo de su mamá, nunca se acordaba de nada de ella pero poco a poco iba creando recuerdos, tenía la sensación que ella lo quería igual o más que a cualquier otro. Soñaba continuamente en que estaba con ella en la cocina recibiendo mimos, comiendo de su comida, podía sentir el gusto de su sazón, podía oler la comida, podía sentir la ropa limpia y suave en su cuerpo a pesar que el estaba bañado en sangre pero por algún extraño motivo el siempre se veía en sueños con el cabello corto. Que pensaría de él su mamá? Siempre torturaba su alma haciéndose esas preguntas tan difíciles de contestar cuando por fin vio una tienda. Sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer pero si no comía algo pronto moriría. Pero a esta tienda ya había venido antes, ya había robado antes aquí, unos cigarros para papá, pero el no quería cigarros, el quería algo para comer esta vez.

Entró a la tienda agarrando una revista y escondiendo su rostro tras ella. Logro ver donde estaba el pan, por alguna razón estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Agarro el pan pero la sensación se hizo peor, pudo sentir que el dueño de la tienda tenía sus ojos en él ahora. Le hubiera gustado agarrar más cosas pero por el temor salio corriendo con lo que tenía pero en su huida chocó con algo… o habría sido alguien? Nunca supo eso con certeza por que se paso tan pronto pudo agarrando la bolsa de pan que ahora estaba un poco desinflada y corrió por su vida. Pero la sensación le decía que se quedara en ese lugar, era una idea bastante loca por que si se quedaba ahí el propietario seguro llamaría a la policía, no había opción, tenía que seguir corriendo, no podía regresar.

Corría a una gran velocidad hasta que se volvió a chocar con otra persona pero la diferencia era que a esta si la conocía, ese olor lo podía reconocer hasta en el mismo infierno, era un repulsivo olor a cerveza. No tuvo la necesidad de ver a quien le pertenecían esas piernas, esos zapatos pertenecían a su papá. Una mano lo levantó del piso por el cuello y empezó a apretarlo tratando de quitarle el aire de sus adoloridos pulmones, no podía respirar. Estaba empezando a pensar que su papá lo mataría ahí mismo, así podría al fin ver a su mamá. Pero esas esperanzas murieron cuando lo soltó y pegó contra el piso. – "Estúpido mocoso! Donde te habías metido? Que te he dicho hijo mal agradecido?" – Con cada palabra trataba de sacarle el aire que no había de sus pulmones, sus patadas dolían pero esos zapatos tipo bota le añadían un dolor extra, sus costillas ya no lo soportarían más, estaba empezando a toser… era sangre lo que sentía en su boca? 'Por favor Dios si aún me quieres has que esto termine… que me mate de una vez por todas' – "Ya es hora de entrar a casa, tengo que castigarte con mano dura por que eres un hijo muy malo. Tu sabes que te quiero y esto lo hago por tu propio bien… verdad?" – Su papá se agachó y lo cogió del cabellos y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la casa.

Una vez adentro la pesadilla volvió a comenzar para él, sabía exactamente lo que le iba a pasar, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando su papá estaba borracho y esto era casi todos los días. Lo que su papá quería era que él corriera a esconderse luego él empezaría a buscarlo por toda la casa hasta encontrarlo para castigarlo, esto era como un juego para él. Kouji corrió a buscar un escondite, un punto en contra era que la casa era muy pequeña con pocos sitios donde esconderse, por esta vez se decidió por el baño. Se escondió detrás de un gabinete y se quedó ahí quieto tratando de no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera delatarlo por que eso para é sería fatal. Este juego lo ponía demasiado nervioso, podía oir los pasos de su papá desde el baño y sentía como poco a poco se acercaba a él, lo iba a encontrar. La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente mostrando poco a poco la figura de su papá. - "Kouji. Estas aquí? Sal, sal donde quiera que estés" – estaba completamente asustado, su papá cerró la puerta como para que no pudiera escapar, ahí fue donde comprendió que de repente esconderse en el baño no fue una buena idea. Su papá se miró en el espejo peinándose su cabello ya canoso mientras miraba lo buscaba, lo habría visto ya? Sus sospechas se vieron realidad cuando su papá agarro el jabón que se le cayó al piso, se agacho para recogerlo, hizo un movimiento veloz y cogió a Kouji por el brazo. – "Te encontré!" – El brazo le dolía por que se lo apretaba con fuerza, tanta que sintió claramente la torcedura a la hora del giro. Era doloroso, quería morir en ese mismo momento, pero eso solo era un deseo, uno que no se haría realidad por que los deseos de ese tipo son para los niños pequeños que siguen creyendo en cuentos de hadas, no para él.

Cuando abrió sus ojos se vio tirado en el piso, su papá le seguía pegando pensando que sus costillas eran de goma pero era tanto el dolor que ya no sentía las patadas de su papá en la espalda. Lo agarro del cuello como levantándolo para luego soltarlo con fuerza pensando que su cabeza era algo así como un martillo tratando de hacer un hueco en el piso. Entre esos golpes sintió húmeda la cabeza, le dio miedo mirarse después pero tomo valor y lo hizo. Había una piscina de sangre en el piso blanco del baño. Odiaba el color blanco pero no vio ese color por mucho por que sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar la oscuridad nublaba su visión por ahora.

No se sentía bien, tenía frío, había un para de manos que lo tenían agarrado, estaba sin aire, se sentía ahogado. – "Despiértate! Enano estúpido, la diversión aún no ha acabado" – su papá lo estaba hundiendo en la tina, lo estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar, ahora! Con sus manos trataba de lanzar puñetes tratando de golpear a su papá solo para darle un poquito de tiempo y tomar aire y con un poquito de suerte de repente salir corriendo de la casa. Casa? Podría ser esto una casa o un hogar decente? Trato de concentrarse en escapar primero de ahí para estar vivo, no sabía por que pero en ese momento no quería morir, quería encontrar algo que pudiera llamarse hogar.

Con sus manos encontró algo, de repente alguien en el cielo se apiado de su alma. Era algo que parecía ser un bate de baseball, su papá seguro lo había llevado hasta ahí para pegarle. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba trato de pegarle a su papá, al parecer le había pegado en la cabeza pero el no se quedaría ahí para averiguarlo. Salió de la tina y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la sala, su papá había cerrado al puerta con candado pero para sacarlo se necesitaba tiempo y el ya podía oir los pasos de su papá acercándose poco a poco. No podría escapar de ahí a tiempo, lo atraparía antes lo mejor por ahora era esconderse y por el tiempo que le quedaba el mejor escondite era detrás del mueble. Su papá le dio una mirada a la sala cuando llego a ella, Kouji pudo ver lo que había hecho, su papá tenía una line de sangre recorriendo su cara. Abrió la puerta de la sala y se fue, lo más probable era que saldría a buscarlo por la calle, el tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y salir de ahí antes que su papá regresara. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se paro, caminar era todo un sacrificio, atravezo la puerta de la sala, algo bueno pasaría, estaba seguro de eso, lo presentía pero por otra parte el se sentía débil. Trato de permanecer con los ojos abiertos pero la luz del sol nublaba un poco su visión, podía ver algo al frente de él pero sus ojos se cerraban, se negaban a seguir despiertos un minuto más. Caía sobre sus rodillas, la fuerza lo abandonaba.

……………

Soñaba que estaba muerto, soñaba que podía verse buscando algo pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que andaba buscando. – podía ver a su mamá llorando por algún motivo, le entristecía verla así. Pero como sabía si esa mujer era su mamá, lo más probable era que fuera fruto de su imaginación ya que nunca la había conocido, ni siquiera por foto. Se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, ya era de noche, tenía que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible pero a donde iría? Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, a donde sus pies lo llevaban pensando un montón de cosas. Lo último que podía acordarse era haber estado parado en la puerta de su casa pero lo más raro era que había alguien parado en frente, alguien igual a él. Como podía ser eso posible? Habría estado a punto de morir? Una ilusión lo más probable… Podría ser un doble, un gemelo! No, eso no podría ser, él no tenía hermanos.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado hasta un parque. Busco una banca para poder echárse a dormir, era mejor dormir ahí que en su casa. El parque era en medio de todo un lugar bastante segur. Como no encontró ninguna banca disponible se acomodó debajo de un árbol para tratar de dormir. Cerró sus ojos y trató de enfocarse en algo bonito y relajante para olvidar el dolor que sentía pero hpy no era su día de suerte después de todo ya que la lluvia había empezado. Gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojar toda la tierra. Ahora estaba adolorido, con un brazo torcido y encima mojado por la lluvia, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que su casa. Trató de descansar que no pudo, se congelaba ahí afuera, no sería una buena noche, trató de darse calor frotándose pero no estaba funcionando, no se sentía bien y para colmo de males ahora un par de potentes luces amarillas lo estaban iluminando.

"Oye chico! Que haces aquí con esta lluvia? Planeas atrapar un resfriado? Deberías estar en tu casa!" – Eran dos policías los dos con impermeables. Uno de ellos, el que hasta ahora no había hablado, se acerco a él y le puso la mano en la frente.

"Por Dios!Oye Tetsu esta caliente!Cual es tu nombre niño?"

"Kouji" – Con razón se sentía tan enfermo, tenía fiebre. –

"Bueno… Kouji por que no estas en tu casa? Donde vives? Esta lejos de aquí?" – Los policías querían saber muchas cosas, no podía decirle la verdad a nadie, nadie le creería, ya había pasado esto antes.

"No muy lejos de aquí. Pero yo puedo ir solo, no se preocupen por mi".

"Esta bien chico. Nosotros te llevaremos directo a tu casa con tus papas, ellos deben estar preocupados por ti así que ven con nosotros".

"Ok. Pero podrían decirle a mi papá que me perdí? Por favor!" – los policías llevaron a Kouji hasta su casa. Tetsu se quedo en el carro y Joey lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa. No tuvieron la necesidad de tocar la puerta por que su papá con un comportamiento bastante meloso les abrió la puerta.

"Oh ya no sé que más hacer. He tratado de todo para hacerlo entender que llame cuando va a llegar tarde, hago todo por el y ni siquiera me llama. Se ha comportado así desde que murió su madre" – Obviamente eso era una gran mentira, su papá nunca se había preocupado por el, al menos eso era lo que el sentía. - "El dice que yo no lo comprendo pero claro que si lo hago, ustedes deben saber lo difícil que es criar a un hijo solo, he tratado pero al parecer no funciona, ya no se que más hacer".

"No se preocupe señor, a veces los chicos son traviesos pero eso es normal. Por ahora hable con su hijo, creo que esta un poco nervioso y asustado de usted pero sea paciente".

"Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por traer a mi hijo hasta la casa, a mi lado" – Su papá dijo eso a medida que iba cerrando la puerta, el sabía lo que pasaría cuando los policías estuvieran a una cuadra. Necesitaba con urgencia escapar de ahí.

Comenzó a correr pero una mano lo paro en seco estrellándolo contra la pared dejándolo sin aliento. Pudo sentir otra vez el dolor mientras un hilo de sangre se resbalaba a través de su mejilla, volvía a sangrar. No podía morir, no sabía por que pero lo único que podía hacer era tratar de seguir vivo, tenía que resistir los golpes de su papá que cada vez venían con más violencia. Cuando por fin lo soltó trato de ponerse de pie pero era algo difícil especialmente cuando su papá quería hacerlo pure. Trató de gatear por la sala buscando algo para poder defenderse. Lo único a su alcance fue un florero, lo lazó contra su papá pero algo no estaba bien. Todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas, no podía enfocar nada… logró ver algo como un bate de baseball, el que uso en la mañana pero el golpe lo dejo turulato tirado en el piso, sin voluntad de moverse

………………..

Paso una semana, su cara seguía llena de moretones como siempre, tampoco podía caminar muy bien, al parecer una de sus piernas estaba torcida, se le hacía difícil respirar bien y eso era por las costilla rotas que le había dejado su papá. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. A pesar de todo esto se sentía feliz: Había logrado sobrevivir todo eso… pero para que? Su vida seguía igual de miserable, no había ningún cambio, nada fuera de lo común, para que había logrado seguir con vida si nada iba a cambiar.

Por ahora caminaba lentamente por un vecindario que le resultaba bastante familiar, había estado ahí antes o en un sueño? De repente era un dejavú. – 'eso tenía que ser, nadie que yo conozca vive por aquí' – el siguió caminando a través de la calle, paso varias tiendas, paso el colegio hasta que una voz lo llamó

"Hey!"

"umm? Lo conozco?"- Que pregunta más estúpida. Claro que lo conocía, era el propietario de la tienda a la que había robado la vez pasada, la tienda donde robó el pan, pan que nunca llegó a comer.

"Hey Kouichi, tu mamá…" - Kouichi? - "Lo siento niña… tu no eres Kouichi… aunque te pareces bastante a él. Pero creo que te conozco… yo te he visto antes… déjame pensar…. Ya sé! Tu eras la chica que se robo el pan de mi tienda el otro día! Pero ahora que te veo bien… eres un chico! Bueno eso no es muy importante por ahora."

"Lo siento… es que yo… no quise pero… yo…" – Kouji se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo lo mñas rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

"Hey, chico no te vayas!"

Cuando estaba a cuatro calles del señor paro de correr. Ya no podía correr más, ni siquiera caminar. Se sentó en la esquina de una cerca, estaba cansado, su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más lenta pero le seguía doliendo el pecho. Recordó aquellas épocas en las que corría pero jugando con su único amigo Takuya. En esa ocasión ambos corrían de su papá. Takuya tenía la idea que si escondían la correa del papá de Kouji no le volvería a pegar más. Pero el mejor escondite que encontró en ese momento fue el horno. Sin saber su papá uso el horno esa tarde y quemó su correa, su correa favorita. No pudo pegarle a Takuya por lo que había hecho por que no era su hijo así que se desquito conmigo. Esa vez el tuvo que permanecer en el hospital alrededor de una semana. Todo el pueblo creyó que había sido una accidente horrible el que Kouji cayera del quinto piso.

Pero ahora que se detenía a pensar un poco en esto… que sería de la vida de Takuya?

TBC

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo, seguire traduciendo los demas y tratare de actualizarlo en ingles tambien…. Aunque no se si tenga suficiente tiempo para eso

Reviews por favor! Me gustaría saber sus opiniones y si alguien se anima a ser mi beta para historias en ingles se los agradecería mucho!


	3. capitulo3

Shattered Mirror

Chapter 3: Something in my heart told me it was you.

Kouichi´s P.O.V

Paso un mes desde que Takuya me mostró los dibujos de mi hermano. Por ahora los dos teníamos la misión de estar con los ojos bien abiertos para encontrar a Kouji. Era muy difícil por que ninguno de los dos sabía por donde empezar. La primera parte de nuestro plan era recoger datos, esa parte era específicamente de Takuya, el era muy bueno para contactar gente del pueblo, a demás él los conocía, si tenían suerte alguno de ellos sabría algo de Kouji. Mientras tanto por donde sea que camináramos siempre veíamos a todas partes más que todo con la esperanza de que él estuviera ahí, pero esto no nos llevaba a algo concreto y poco a poco empezamos a perder las esperanzas.

Pero un día mientras estaba haciendo mi tarea Alguien tocó la puerta, intuñi era Takuya por el tipo de timbrada que dio. Me paré y abrí la puerta para recibir a un hiperactivo Takuya que sin dudarlo salto encima mio, pero que pondría de tan buen humor a este chico si de por sí él no tenía mayor problema?

-"Que pasa Takuya? Tienes alguna noticia?" – La verdad no se que me animo a hacer esa pregunta pero sentí que mi alma la gritaba… yo solo la vocifere.

-"Bueno... algo así. No hay noticias de él. Pero si tengo algo que te podría interesar. Mi amigo me mando el anuario donde salen las fotos de todos los alumnos. Esta de acá se la tomaron a Kouji cuando tenía… ocho años… creo. Aquí también sale, en la foto de todo el salón. No es una gran foto pero por lo menos es para que te des una idea". – La verdad era una foto bastante pequeña, Kouji era un chico bastante delgado y de cabello largo. Su cabeza era lo que más resaltaba de él, sus enormes ojos azules expresaban una tristeza infinita pero a pesar de todo trataba de sonreír. EN la foto del salón Kouji se perdía entre un chico que sonreía con todos sus dientes como tratando de acaparar la foto.

-"Gracias" – Fue lo único que pude decir. La foto de su hermano era algo que atesoraría por siempre, algún día de repente podrían tomarse una foto los dos juntos, eso era lo que más quería por el momento. – "Donde crees que podría estar?"

-"La verdad no lo sé, podría estar en cualquier parte. Pero… lo más probable sería que si se siente triste o solo… a él le gustan mucho los parques, especialmente si tiene árboles grandes".

-"Hey, entonces por que no hemos buscado ahí? Hay un parque cerca de aquí, si Kouji esta en esta ciudad entonces fácil conoce ese lugar!" – Con esa consigna los dos fuimos a buscar a Kouji en el parque pero no corrimos con ninguna suerte. Regresamos a mi casa por que también iba a comenzar una nevada, el tiempo estaba muy frío al igual que nuestros intentos. Cuando llegamos a casa mi mamá nos recibió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, estaba delicioso y nos levantó un poco los ánimos. Mi mamá no sabía nada de nuestras investigaciones era muy rponto como para ponerla sobre aviso.

Después de un tiempo más takuya regresó a su casa. Yo me quede con los dibujos de mi hermano, de tanto mirarlas se me ocurrían ideas algo locas y descabelladas pero jamás las había pensado antes. SI Kouji había dibujado esto hacía tiempo, estas cosas que eran básicamente mi vida… se la habría imaginado no más o quizá… Él nunca lo había intentado antes! De repente si cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en los dibujos de su hermano… Me eché en mi cama y me concentré en mi hermano. Cerré mis ojos, tenía que tratar de ver algo que me sirviera como pista para empezar a buscarlo. Empezaba a ver algo… aunque estaba medio borroso, no reconocía nada. Solo podía ver un mercado, ese mercado le era familiar, no estaba tan lejos de su casa pero también estaba muy cerca de la casa de la chica del otro día, de repente Kouji vivía por ahí.

Me paré y agarre mis chompas, mi casaca, guantes, chalina, botas para la nieve. Antes de salir alcancé a decirle a mi mamá que no demoraría mucho. Corrí hasta que no pude más, sentí que me quedaba sin aire y salía humo de mi boca.

Mis piernas me llevaron automáticamente hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica. Estaría bien ella? La verdad por ahora no me importaba mucho por lo mismo que ya tenía alguien por quien preocuparme. Empecé a caminar otra vez, tenía que llegar al mercado para ver si podía encontrar por ahí a mi hermano, a lo lejos vi a la chica que al parecer estaba llegando a su casa. Caminaba con dificultad, aún no la podía ver bien por que la nieves me estorbaba la vista… al pareces la chica no llevaba gran abrigo, solo tenía puesta una chaqueta delgada, su cara mostraba más golpes que la vez pasada aunque no los podía ver muy bien por que su cabello le cubría el rostro. No podía hacer gran cosa por ella mas que ser amable y de repente hablar con ella. Me acerque a su costado y traté de entablar una conversación rápida.

-"Te encuentras bien?" – No fue una pregunta muuy brillante pero con algo tenía que romper el hielo. Ella me trató de contestar por lo que pude ver pero no podía hablar bien por el frío. – "Debes estar congelándote, toma una chompa mía para que te mantengas caliente ok?" – Trate de ponerle la chompa sin tocarla mucho, me daba miedo lastimarla, se veía muy frágil. Su respiración era muy lenta y pesada. Me dijo algo que me sonó a 'Gracias' y siguió caminando. Yo también continué mi rumbo para encontrar a mi hermano.

Para cuando llegue al mercado este estaba cerrado…

Kouji´s P.O.V

Había pasado un mes completo y nada parecía mejorar. Yo no sabía por que mis esperanzas estaban jugando conmigo, la verdad era lo último que me hubiera esperado. Todos jugaban conmigo, por ejemplo mi papá. A él le encantaba verme sufrir a diario, de cualquier manera posible, le encantaba torturarme y no sabía cual era exactamente el motivo. Para lo que recordaba no le había hecho nada mal…o si?

Para mi un día es lo mismo de siempre, cuando me levanto no hay nadie que se preocupe por mi. La verdad es que mi mamá siempre esta conmigo. Una vez mi papá me dijo que ella había muerto en un accidente de carros y por eso ella se tiene que hacer cargo de mi en el cielo, es un ángel. A veces parece que esta un poco ocupada allá arriba por que me pasan cosas malas, lo único malo de que ella sea un ángel es que no puede detener a mi papá a la hora que me pega. Por lo general el no está en casa por las mañanas así que yo aprovecho para hacer mis cosas, puedo salir a la calle a caminar y buscarme algo para comer ya que lo único que hay en la refrigeradora es la cerveza de papá.

Lo primero que hice hoy fue limpiar un poco la casa, en especial tuve que limpiar la sangre que ensucie ayer, cuanto más tiempo pasa es más difícil sacarla del piso, a mi papá le gusta ver la casa limpia sino me mata. Por ahora todo esta limpio, al menos hasta que él llegue y encuentre algo malo, le gusta buscar excusas para pegarme. Por ahora tengo unas horas hasta que él llegue y creo que lo mejor sería ira al mercado a buscar algo para llenar mi estómago. Por ahora ya tenía un problema, estaba nevando allá afuera y no tengo botas de nieve como para salir. Por otra parte si mi papá no me ha matado hasta ahora un poco de nieve tampoco lo hará, de repente si uso algo de ingenio puedo hacer algo… vamos a ver… sí! Eso era la única idea que tenía.

-"Hoy es un día soleado" – mientras abría la puerta iba repitiendo eso – "Es una díacon mucho calor" – por supuesto era todo lo contrario pero si lo repetía muchas veces lo creería por convicción no? Tenía que creer en mis propias palabras. Mi primer pie en la nieve y sentí como mi mentira me congelaba - "La arena esta más caliente que nunca y el sol me calienta" – No podía parar de temblar de frío pero aún así seguí caminando hasta el mercado, felizmente solo estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa.

Entre al mercado después de una larga caminata y empecé a mirar todas las tiendas hasta que por fin encontré una, ojalá me funcionara esta vez.

-"Hola señor. Necesito… humm cosas de limpieza como detergente!" – el vendedor me miro como evaluando mis acciones y muy lentamente se metió a su tienda. Tomé esta oportunidad y metí a mi bolsillo todo lo que pude que en esta vez fue un paquete de fideos cuando llegó el vendedor con el detergente. Afortunadamente el señor no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. – "También necesito un trapeador" – Me mando una mirada de furia y volvió a entrar. Esta vez agarre algunas cosas que tenía cerca pero vi una enorme barra de chocolate. Hacía años que no me comía algo ce chocolate. El vendedor volvió a venir y le pedí una escoba, esta vez agarraría el chocolate, mi mano se deslizaba poco a poco hasta la barra pero no pude llegar ni a tocar la envoltura. Una gran escoba salió de la nada y me pegó en la espalda como si me quisieran mandar a la luna con una fuerza como las que usan para hacer puré de papas.

-"Te atrapé! Crees que soy un estúpido? Me di cuenta de tu treta niño estúpido! Miren todos atrapé una rata!"- Ahora no solo sentía dolor de espalda, sentía las miradas de todos en mí. Se acerco a nosotros un hombre que tenía la contextura necesaria como para practicar zumo, me cargo y me tiro contra el tacho de basura, mis costillas sintieron más el golpe que el resto de mi adolorido cuerpo. Esas mismas manos me volvieron a levantar y me pusieron boca abajo encima de sus piernas y me dio una paliza ejemplar con la correa que amablemente le paso el vendedor. No solo me dolió el golpe, también me dolió que la golpiza fuera delante de tanta gente y que nadie hiciera nada. Traté de no llorar pero por momentos me resultaba imposible, esos golpes dolían más de los que me deba mi papá. Cuando mi castigo acabo e intenté pararme mis piernas de gelatina no querían sostenerme, di un par de pasos hasta que el vendedor me volvió a fastidiar. Me levanto en el aire agarrándome de los pies y me movía mientras caían las cosas de mi bolsillo. Los fideos, legumbres, galletas, todo. Como regalo de despedida del vendedor me dio un golpe en la mejilla que me tiró al piso.

-"No te quiero volver a ver por aquí otra vez! Me entendiste? Nunca" – Por supuesto que después de esto ya no regresaría más por esos lares. Todo me dolía demasiado como para querer volver. Ahora regresaría a mi casa sin nada en los bolsillos. Se que es malo robar pero no podía hacer otra cosa más. Con este estado y encima menor de edad nadie me querría contratar.

Camine despacio hasta mi casa por razones más que obvias pero tenía que apurarme por que papá llegaría de un momento a otro. Me moría de frío, las frases para subir mi ánimo no servían nada. Lo bueno del dolor era que casi no podía sentir bien las piernas, mi visión no era muy buena, todo estaba borroso y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me sentía mal, tan mal que empezaba a alucinar cosas como osos parados en medio de la calle, casi a la altura de mi casa. Pero el oso me miraba y se acercaba a mí. El oso me empezó a hablar pero no le entendía muy bien su lenguaje de oso, pero por lo que parecía era bueno y no me haría daño. EL oso se sacó una de sus pieles y me la puso. Olía la chompa… estaba limpia, olía a casa. El oso me ayudó a ponerme la chompa con cuidado, empecé a calentarme rápidamente, a pesar que me dolía todo pude sentir algo especial como si mamá estuviera a mi lado dándome calor. El oso me miraba. – "Gracias Oso" – con las justas pude terminar la frase por que me vino la tos. Al oso no le gusto que tosiera creo por que se empezó a alejar de mi. Lo imité y seguí caminando hasta mi casa. Me paré en la puerta a buscar mis llaves que no las encontraba hasta que una mano con olor a alcohol me metió a la fuerza.

-"Donde te habías metido? Espero hayas ido a comprarle algo a tu papa que te quiere tanto aunque no veo que traigas algo… eres un hijo mal agradecido. Yo que te he criado con tanto amor. Yo que te he dao un techo donde dormir, comida, ropa. Después de todos estos años de sacrificio que recibo? No te comportas como un buen hijo. Yo estaba siendo amable contigo pero si no vas a cooperar entonces tienes que pagar las consecuencias".

-"Pero de que rayos hablas papá? Me has dado un montón de cosas? Donde estan esas cosas que me has dado entonce? Amor? Si esto es amor entonces no lo quiero y si me dices sobre sufrir las consecuencias entonces no me importa, ya sufro a diario viviendo contigo en esta casa!" – de pronto recordé con quien hablaba, hablaba con papá y lo que acababa de hacer era prácticamente un suicidio. Fue mala idea levantarme temprano, era una mala idea seguir con vida. Era una mala idea pensar que mamá me iba a ayudar por que era una total mentira. Si mamá en verdad estaba siempre con él entonces por que demonios no hacía algo! Tuve la extraña sensación que todo esto era culpa del oso. Empecé a odiarlo. El oso me había dado esperanzas, como que había algo bueno en esta vida, pero a la vez me daba envidia que ese oso tuviera una mejor vida que yo.

Tuve un montón de divagaciones mientras mi papá intentaba matarme con cada golpe. La palabra dolor empezaba a tener nuevos significado y magnitudes. Después de un rato me vi por fin solo en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre, todo había acabado, una vez más había sobrevivido a la masacre pero quien sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a soportar mi cuerpo. Con lo poco que me quedaba de fuerzas me arrastre hasta mi cuarto. Mi cuarto no tenía muchas cosas. Solo una cama con un colchón viejo tan duro como una piedra, mi almohada era mi propia ropa sucia y no tenía frazadas, solo sábanas. Me mire al espejo para ver que tan mal estaba, ya nada me sorprendía, La chompa que me había dado el oso estaba ahora rota de una manga y manchada en sangre. Me la saqué y la lleve a lavar. Mi papá estaba en el sillón bebiendo toda la cerveza que podía mirando las moscas de la casa.

Lavé la chompa, el agua estaba demasiado fría, tanto que sentía como agujas en la mano. Cuando acabe la colgue para que el viento la secara. La sensación de mareo volvió, la visión se volvió a nublar, traté de llegar a mi cuarto pero me caí con una de las patas de la mesa de la cocina. Traté de gatear hasta mi cuarto pero las fuerzas ma abandonaban. Mi cuerpo estaba más pesado que nunca, mis ojos se cerraban. Podía ver algo… era el oso… estaba llegando a su casa… se parecía mucho a la que siempre soñaba… una mujer… mi mamá recibía al oso con los brazos abiertos… pero mi mamá no era un ángel? El oso se sacaba todas sus pieles… no era un osos… era un chico… idéntico a mí… sería yo? No, no podía ser yo, mi cabello era largo, el de ese chico era corto. Que haría mamá con el chico oso? De repente ella lo quería más a él que a mí, sería por eso entonces que nunca estuvo acompañado, siempre solo. En verdad nadie se preocupaba por mi.

Tenía que hacer algo, me sentía furioso y engañado, tenía que ver de nuevo al oso y decirle que lo odiaba de alguna manera, tenía que hacer que sufriera de aluna forma como sufría yo, por acaparar a mamá y no dejar que me cuidara. Me concentré todo lo que pude en eso, pero en verdad no se bien como lo hice. Vi en mi sueño como moría el osos de dolor, se tiraba al piso y rodaba como una pelota pero hubo algo que no pense. Mi mamá estaba llorando a su costado desesperada, ellos estaban sufriendo por que yo lo había querido así, estaban sufriendo como yo. No me gusto lo que ví, mamá quería mucho al oso para ponerse a llorar de ese modo, en medio de todo no quería que fuese así. Me enoje conmigo por haber hecho eso, nunca más lo volvería hacer, a pesar que nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentía terrible, desee que acabara. El oso se volvió a reponer como si nada hubiese pasado, mamá lo abrazo. Abrí mis ojos, como había podido ser tan malo con alguien que me ayudo como el oso. Tenía que castigarme por eso. Me di de golpes contra la pared tratando de morirme pero no resistí mucho. Caí rendido al lado de la misma pared, solo en el piso frío de la cocina, ni siquiera las moscas querían verme.

TBC…

Dejen reivews… me siento tonta no se por que. Será por el insecticida que acabo de echar? Me atonto como una mosca .


	4. capitulo4

Shattered Mirror

Chapter 4: In the market we meet and in the ice we separate.

Kouichi´s S.O. S

Por que tenía que haber desperdiciado el tiempo en esa chica? Si no la hubiera ayudado de repente hubiera podido alcanzar abierto el mercado y ahorita estaría abrazando a su hermano por primera vez en su vida. Camine hasta mi casa nuevamente, había pensado que esta vez lo iba a encontrar pero la oportunidad se le fue de las manos. El día se hacía cada vez más frío pero ahora no importaba mucho por que ya estaba cerca de casa, antes de entrar tenía que deshacerse de todas sus desilusiones para que mamá no se enterara de nada malo. Subí las escaleras hacía el departamento número 502, abrí la puerta muy lentamente para no preocupar a mamá aunque ella fue la que me sorprendió al saltar de la puerta, sus ojos estaban tristes como si hubiera estado llorando. Me abrazó muy fuerte como si no me hubiese visto en años.

-"Mamá.. que sucede? Paso algo malo?" – No sabía que le había pasado en mi ausencia como para que se pusiera así. Por que habría estado llorando?

-"Oh Kouichi es que… Sentí como si te hubiera pasado algo malo, no sabía a donde habías ido tampoco, te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa. Dime que haría yo sin ti? Eres mi único hijo ahora"

-"Mamá, no tenías que preocuparte así, mírame, ya estoy grande, puedo protegerme solo. Si me ves bien te darás cuenta que estoy bien, nada malo me ha pasado". – solo le dije eso para no preocuparla pero algo me decía que no debía haber hablado tanto. Como si alguien tratara de contradecirme sentí cierto odio hacia mí, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, como si me quisieran castigar. Me empezó a doler todo el cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me encontré en el piso chillando de dolor, debí haberme aguantado un poco por que con eso asusté a mamá pero aún así no lo hubiera aguantado mucho por que el dolor se hacía cada vez peor, no lo hubiese podido soportar.

-"Kouichi, Kouichi que te pasa? Que sientes?" – todas sus preocupaciones se materializaron. Era terrible verla llorar. Yo era su único hijo por ahora pero comprendía que debía ser traumático para ella perderme a mi también pero de pronto como vino el dolor se fue. Me empecé a sentir mejor así que traté de pararme y tranquilizarla. Me miro y me volvió a abrazar esta vez con más fuerza que nunca. - "Kouichi que fue eso? Te sentías mal y no me dijiste nada? Déjame chequearte!" – Puso su mano en mi frente para medir mi temperatura, tenía razón tenía fiebre ahora. - "Tienes fiebre, ven, te llevaré a tu cama. Te traeré una taza de chocolate caliente en un minuto o prefieres te?

-"Mom no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo me siento un poco mareado nada más". – Eso era la verdad, era solo un mareo pero no sabía por que si me había sentido bien durante todo el día. Mamá me miró confundida. Pero era mejor seguirle el juego – "prefiero chocolate, me gusta más que el te". – Camine hacía mi cuarto sin poner mayor resistencia pero me empecé a sentir enfermo. Había estado muy bien y de pronto me había enfermado de pronto.

Me recosté en mi cama cuando entró mamá trayéndome el chocolate caliente, unas pastillas y frazadas extra para abrigarme. Tanta atención me ponía más enfermo, sabía que mamá me quería un montón por que por años había sido su único hijo pero era raro ahora que sabía que tenía un hermano gemelo ella siguiera dándole tanta sobre protección. Para ella esto seguro era como un desfogue mostrando todo el amor que no le pudo brindar a mi hermano, ella me lo da a mi. Me gustaba recibir afecto de su parte, se sentía bien pero no podía evitar pensar en Kouji que por lo que sabía ni siquiera recibía un caramelo por navidad.

Su hermano… Donde estaría ahora? Era obvio que Kouji no la había pasado tan bien como él según lo que le había dicho Takuya. Papá no era un buen hombre como ya me lo había imaginado, en el fondo hubiera querido que solo fuera mi imaginación, algo inventado por mi. Lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho a mi mamá y a mi hermano, mamá estaba a salvo de él pero Kouji no, tenía que salvarlo del infierno en el que vivía. Yo de alguna manera sabía, no, sentía que Kouji felizmente vivía no tan lejos de mi, por lo menos vivíamos en la misma región, lo sentía bastante cerca pero pensándolo bien, podría ser que en este momento el también estuviera enfermo. Eso también podría ser que estuviera de alguna forma experimentando algún tipo de sufrimiento? Tenía que ser eso, sino de que manera podría justificar el dolor que sentí ahora último en la sala. Tenía que contarle a Takuya de mi descubrimiento, estaban tan cerca ahora de encontrar a su hermano… después de todo este dolor no me cayó tan mal, tuvo su lado bueno.

Al día siguiente cuando me levante no me sentí enfermo, mamá estaba bastante sorprendida con eso tanto así que se negaba a que saliera al colegio, al menos por este día. No la podía persuadir así que le hice caso y me quedé en casa. Sabía de todas formas que Takuya vendría a verme después del colegio y así fue. Nos pasamos hablando entre susurros toda la tarde entre las cosas del colegio, las tareas que los profesores habían dejado. Mamá nos dejo solos para que hiciéramos las tareas tomando como excusa que tenía que comprar algo. Según ella tenía que alimentarnos apropiadamente por que estabamos haciendo un desgaste mental, no podía dejar de preocuparse por mi por la misma carencia de Kouji, de repente el estaba pasando hambre…

-"Bueno que querías contarme?" - Takuya no se podía resistir ni un minuto más, tenía que saber los detalles de todo lo que había sucedido ayer. Le conté todo lo más rápido que pude, lo que sentía y suponía. Takuya no podía creer lo que le contaba por momentos - "Todo esto que me estas diciendo es increíble, siempre creí que esas cosas entre gemelos eran una total basura, que era simple coincidencia. Ahora que vamos a hacer? Esperar a que tengas otra sensación para seguirla?"

-"Bueno, había pensado algo parecido a eso pero la verdad que no se. Si espero por una señal que haríamos en ese tiempo de espera? Todo puede pasar en ese tiempo, no sería justo para Koujihacerlo esperar de ese modo, tendríamos que seguir buscándolo mejor. De repente mañana podemos regresar a ese mercado y esperar a que vuelva a pasar por ahí" – esa era una buena idea por mientras al menos. No podían desperdiciar tanto el tiempo, cualquier cosa podría pasar, de eso si estaba seguro

-"Esta bien por mi entonces, pero no sabemos si tu mamá te dejara salir mañana de tu casa".

-"Si lo hará, no te preocupes por eso, ya verás" – La verdad yo era el que esperaba eso por que sino no sabía como iba a seguir buscando a Kouji.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila como siempre, para suerte estuvo de mi lado y mamá me dejo salir de casa. No me pude concentrar en el colegio pensando en la tarde, los profesores me llamaron la atención un montón de veces algo según Takuya demasiado raro. Después del colegio salimos apurados hacia el mercado cuando llegamos no vimos nada sospechoso y a pesar que buscamos adentro no dimos con él así que nos sentamos en una caja afuera del mercado a esperar que pasar por ahí. Paso un montón de tiempo pero de Kouji ni los pelos, la gente entraba y salía rápidamente por el frío, todos querían regresar a sus casas, salían con varias bolsas, algunas veces cajas con comida. Algo debía de estar mal con él, de repente seguía enfermo. Takuya llamo mi atención de un codazo.

-"Mira por allá! Que me lleve el diablo si ese no es tu papá Kouichi! Esta llevando un paquete… no, corrección no es un paquete… es Kouji! Por Dios esta muy cambiado, casi no lo reconozco"

-"Donde, donde? No lo veo! Donde?" – No lo podía ver. Un montón de gente pasaba ahora en frente de nosotros como si fueran torres con sus bolsas y cajas. – "Donde? Donde esta mi hermano?"

-"Allí! Se estan metiendo a ese carro blanco!" – ahora podía ver algo pero ya era tarde para notar más cosas. Lo único que pudo ver de su hermano era una poco de cabello, un brazo que se negaba a subir al carro, un brazo delgado y golpeado. Takuya y yo corrimos detrás del carro pero no lo pudimos alcanzar por que arrancó. Takuya me agarró del brazo deteniéndome pero no quería hacerle caso, yo quería correr pero no tenía fuerzas, caí de rodillas a esperar que algo pasara… cualquier cosa.

-"Vamos Kouichi, no me hagas esto. Nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, vamos a buscar un taxi mejor" – escuchaba a grandes rasgos lo que decía pero mi cuerpo no quería obedecer, no tenía conciencia de mis actos en ese momento - "Por que tenía que hacerme amigo de un par de gemelos? Kouichi por favor levántate! Que le voy a decir a tu mamá?"

Kouji´s S.O.S

Cuando me levante no recordaba nada. Tuve que esperar un minuto para que las imágenes de lo que había pasado vinieran a mi recuerdo. Mis recuerdos se vieron corroborados cuando vi el charco de sangre otra vez en el piso. Aún tenía el sabor a sangre en mi boca, detestaba ese sabor, me dieron ganas de vomitar, gatee como un bebe por la sala, papá seguía ahí durmiendo en el sillón, seguí mi camino por el piso hasta que llegué a mi cuarto, me sentía mareado, puse mi mano en mi frente y estaba caliente. Me mire al espejo, mis ojos estaban hundidos y brillantes, mi cara estaba sonrojada a pesar que habían moretones en ella. mis manos seguían frías a pesar que mi frente ardía. Tenía que hacer algo para curarme por que papá no movería ni un pelo para eso. Por otro lado que sentido tenía curarse? Era mejor morir ahí, la vida no tenía un sentido para mi. Ya no me importaba nada en este mundo, nada me ataba a el. No le importaba a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mamá que parecía importarle más el oso que yo. Mi cabeza me dolía demasiado. Decidí curarme para evitar este dolo, no por que quisiera seguir con vida.

Me fui al baño a lavarme la cara pero papá me empezó a llamar. Tenía que ir a ver que quería, seguramente nada bueno para mi. Si no iba sería peor. Antes de ir a la sala a responderle a papá le di una mirada para ver si la situación sería favorable pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Donde se habría metido? No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para verlo de nuevo. Una mano conocida me empezó a apretar el cuello mientras que la otra intentaba triturar mis huesos. Comprendía muy bien el significado de ser una bolsa de boxeador el problema era que jamás se lo podría contar a alguien si me dejaba sin aire. Traté de que dejara de apretar mi cuello pero sus manos eran demasiado fuertes. De la nada me soltó, quizá sería por que me estaba empezando a poner morado, la cosa era que podía por fin respirar aunque hubiera sido más piadoso matarme en ese momento por que no paso mucho tiempo para que la cosa se pusiera peor.

Era un misterio para mi el motivo de su odio, lo único que le gustaba a papá de mi era hacerme sufrir. Me levantó del cabello y con la misma fuerza me estrello contra la mesa de la cocina, la silla, el sillón, las puertas, todo con lo que podía estrellarme de la cocina. Me agarró y me echó en la mesa. Estaba totalmente borracho, ese olor era imborrable en el, ese olor siempre me recordaba la miseria en la que vivía, me recordaba tantas cosas feas de mi niñez inconclusa. Sus manos estaban alrededor de mi cuello otra vez, al parecer quería reventar mi cabeza contra la mesa, empezaba a perder mis sentidos en especial el tacto, era delicioso no sentir nada. Iba a morir ahora? Había estado esperando este momento desde siempre, al fin una oportunidad de escape me sonreía, había esperado este momento desde hacía seis años.

-"deja de sonreír idiota! Que te parece tan gracioso?" – sonriendo? Había estado sonriendo? Como pude haber hecho eso? Si había algo prohibido en la casa eso era cualquier tipo de muestra de felicidad, nadie podía ser feliz en mi casa. Pero ahora papá me haría pagar el precio de ser feliz. Había estado esperando por una excusa para castigarme, cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe… pero nunca llego. En su lugar una mano me hizo sentir como un niño común. Sentí una caricia a la que tranquilamente me podía acostumbrar, se sentía bien recibir un poco de afecto de vez en cuando pero ya sabía que algo no andaba bien, no era normal que su papá lo tratará así. La mano le acariciaba la cabeza pero poco a poco iba bajando. Sabía que esto no estaba bien, antes había tratado de frenar el abuso y le había resultado imposible principalmente por la fuerza, el era mucho más fuerte que yo. Pero que podía hacer, imposible detenerlo, estaba demasiado caliente para eso. Otra vez sus manos me arrastraban con él mientras que su boca no me dejaba respirar, mucho menos gritar por auxilio. Su mano me empezó a recorrer por partes donde jamás le había permitido. Como podía hacerme esto, yo que era su hijo! Pero en verdad lo era? Por ahora parecía no recordarlo. Trataba de safarme pero no podía, pesaba demasiado, quería llorar.

-"Mi hijita quiere llorar? Pero no tienes por que llorar, aún no te he hecho nada muy duro o si?" – Si quería salir de ahí tenía que hacer algo, incluso algo bastante suicida como darle un rodillazo en la parte baja cosa que hice apenas pude, salte de la mesa y corrí hacía la puerta principal para salir de una vez de esta maldita casa. Lo malo era que estaba cerrada. De repente podía correr y salirse por la ventana del baño. Pero todo esto quedo en una posibilidad reducida por una silla que golpeo contra mi espalda. – "Tratando de huir chiquita? Eres una mala niña. No deberías haber hecho eso, bueno ahora te has ganado un pequeño, no, un gran castigo! No te voy a mentir, te va a doler mucho pero tu sabes que es por tu propio bien y para mi placer".

"Déjame ir! Déjame ir!" – pero era muy tarde ya me tenía atrapado y me llevaba cargado. Por más que forcejeaba no me podía bajar. Me acorralo entre la puerta y la pared para entrar en su cuarto.

Me echo en su cama y me jaloneaba la chaqueta, me sacó el polo a tirones, me jalo el pantalón… mi ropa interior también. Nunca me había sentido peor en mi vida, ahora si no me importaba nada, solo quería morir. Me amarró a los palos de la cama con lo que tenía a la mano que era mi propia ropa. Me metió una media a la boca para que no gritara y alarmara a algún vecino. Me dejó ahí en la cama mientras a duras penas se sacaba su ropa, fue un espectáculo horrible, cuando terminó se me acercó y se sentó encima mío, yo no quería verlo. Estaba decidido a hacerlo, lo veía en su cara. Me cacheteo hasta que sentí las mejillas rojas. Se me acerco más con su nauseabundo olor y me beso a la fuerza, introdujo su lengua en mi boca…

No se cuanto rato duro eso y tampoco quiero saberlo, quiero olvidarme de todo lo que paso en ese lugar. Lo primero que vi fue su cara junto a la mia, tenía ganas de gritar, en el fondo quería que hubiese sido una pesadilla. Su mano me tapo la boca y una lengua volvió a forzar su entraba en mi. Tenía que abrir mi boca para poder respirar, abrí la boca después de arrepentirme diez mil veces. No pude respirar debidamente después, tenía que hacer algo para que me dejara en paz pero sus brazos me tenían atado a él. No tenía más opción que aguantar un rato más y esperar una oportunidad… así sufriera después una golpiza, todo era mejor que esto. Me encomendé a todos los ángeles existentes para que todo saliera bien y le mordí la lengua.

Gritó. Traté de levantarme para correr pero había algo de lo que no me había percatado. Mi papá, que había estado encima mio había entumecido mis piernas y ahora no las podía mover. Me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, esta vez no tenía salvación, iba a morir. En medio de todo los golpes me hicieron olvidar un poco el dolor que había sentido antes. No paro de pegarme hasta que estuvo seguro que no podría moverme más. En verdad no debí hacer eso ya que eso le dio más oportunidad a él para aporvecharse de mi.

Primero que nada me dejo solo un instante pero regreso con algo escondido tras su espalda. Me agarró y me puso al filo de la cama. Abrió mis piernas en el aire. – "No puedes decir que no te lo adverti. Siempre te dije que tenías que ser una buena niña y no hacer enojar a papi, pero tu no me escuchaste. Ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos" – Cerré mis ojos para no ver, el dolor era extremo. Grite como un loco hasta que me quede sin voz. Me dolió tanto que hasta le rogué que me dejara, que aunque sea dejara de hacerme lo que estaba haciendo ahora pero no me hizo caso.

Mi papá estaba con una cara perdida en el limbo. Me daba asco mirarlo. Le gustaba verme sufrir, disfrutaba cuando gritaba. Lo que más me dolía no era el hecho que no me quisiera ahora, me dolía la brutalidad con la que entraba y salía de mí. No se que tanto así de ese modo pero me dolía un montón, se movía demasiado, pero estaba confundido. Me dolía todo el rato pero por momentos me empezaba a acostumbrar a eso, no se sentía tan mal, después de un rato por fin paró. Me miro cansado aunque el más agotado era yo creo. Después de eso el se paró a mi lado, yo no sentía las piernas. Piro entre mis piernas sorprendido al parecer, me arme de valor para ver lo que él veía. Sangre… mi sangre en las sábanas. Me sentí sucio, cochino, no merecía nada. Me miro con cara de felicidad, yo no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado como para que estuviera tan feliz. Saltó encima mío y volvió a repetir mi castigo. No podía oír mis lágrimas cuando le decía que parara, que ya no podía más, que me dejara morir.

A la mañana siguiente todo me dolía, no me podía parar. Mi papá me había violado y lo peor de todo aún seguía acostado a su lado o más bien debajo de él. Tenía que salir de ahí, quería ir al baño a vomitar todo lo que tenía adentro, no importaba si vomitaba mi estómago también. Traté de salir de mi incómoda posición sin despertar a papá pero era tan imposible como pararme solo y sin ayuda. Mis piernas no me querían sostener y temblaban como gelatina, termine en el piso. Traté otra vez pero esta vez las forcé demasiado por que sentí un dolor espantoso en ellas. Tomé valor y me agache a ver que había ahí, me asuste cuando vi que seguía sangrando, papá me había hecho una herida interna al parecer. Cuando por fin pude dar unos pasos papá también estaba de pie.

Papá me miraba como si yo fuera un juguete nuevo, lo podía sentir. Empecé a temblar cuando vi que se acercaba a mi. Me puso una mano encima de mi hombro como tratando de relajarme – "Ayer fue un gran día hijo. Estaba tan borracho que te confundí con tu mamá. Te ves exactamente como ella con tu cabello largo y negro, tus ojos azules… por ahora no me importaría que tu fueras mi pequeña perra, prostituto barato… empieza a saltar así como lo hiciste ayer, se que te gusto sabes… por eso también estas sangrando" – Me sentí horrible, quería que dejara de decir esas cosas tan feas, quería llorar, quería morirme ahora mismo.

Sabía que no me podía resistir, cada intento era una esperanza muerta para mi. Mi papá me empujo en la cama, otra vez quedé al filo con mi papá cerrándome el paso. – "Te dire lo que vas a hacer. Primero lo que tienes que hacer es…" - con solo oir sus palabras ya me daba mucho asco. – "Entendiste?" – No podía hablar para decirle si o no. La idea era repulsiva – "Esta es la parte cuando tienes que responderme perra. Tienes que decir: Si mi señor Haré todo lo que me diga. Ahora dilo!"

-"Si mi señor. Hare todo lo que usted me diga" – ya no quería hablar si tenía que decir eso. Era su hijo pero no era un mueble más.

-"Eso es. Ahora empieza a hacer lo que te dije" – Si las indicaciones eran horribles esto definitivamente era peor. Hice exactamente lo que me dijo, no me gusto el sabor para nada y mucho menos cuando me comenzó a embarrar la cara con eso. Papá estaba demasiado prendido como para pedir que se detuviera. Cuando por fin detuvo la cosa me empujo en la cama y se echo encima mío. Me mordía el cuello mientras unos de sus dedos intentaba entrar en mi, me dolía pero a la vez no se sentía mal… me daba asco pensar en que me podía llegar a acostumbrar. Al parecer mis gemidos alentaban a papá para que fuera más brusco conmigo, cada vez me metía más dedos. No se que ganaba con esto, sus dedos se movían en mi como si hubiera perdido algo ahí dentro. Sacó sus dedos, pense que había acabado pero esto solo estaba comenzando. Me abrió las piernas y empezó a lamerme, sentí su lengua penetrándome, me empecé a relajar, mi respiración se elevaba con cada lamida, sin querer mi miembro se empezaba a elevar, me sentí mal conmigo mismo. Trate de calmar eso pero entonces entro como ayer.

-"Por favor… detente! Deja de hacer eso, por favor! Me duele!" – no podía tratar de hacer como si no hubiera dolor. El dolor me comenzaba a cegar, sentía que me moría… Gracias Dios por existir…

su papá entraba y salía de él ignorando las suplicas de su hijo. Le gustaba escuchar su dolor. La última vez lo izo con bastante fuerza y sintió como se rompía por dentro. Salió de él y vio lo que había hecho. Su hijo al que prefería pensar era mujer(esto se los explico abajo) estaba sangrando como loco. Se veía muy mal. Tenía que hacer algo sino ella podría morir y el se quedaría sin su juguete. Se vistió el primero y luego la vistió a ella con las ropas que le había quitado la noche anterior. Agarró una frazada y la envolvió con eso, salió con su hija en brazos y corrió para buscar un taxi. En el camino pensaba a donde podría llevarla, tenía que ser un lugar discreto, donde no le hicieran muchas preguntas y de pronto se acordó. El tenía un amigo que trabajaba como doctor en una posta, el entendería su situación y lo ayudaría. Lo malo era que le pediría una paga y el ahora no tenía mucho dinero… aunque de repente podían llegar entre los dos a un acuerdo con su hermosa hija

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al mercado, ahí parado había un taxi blanco. Le pidió al chofer que lo llevara con su amigo, el hombre conocía la dirección y le ofreció un buen precio. Aceptó y entro al carro con su hija en brazos. Cuando iba entrando escucho la voz a lo lejos de un niño, de repente ese niño había visto a su hija y ahora quería verla, estaba interesado en ella, pero nunca dejaría que alguien se la quitara. Ella era de él, su padre, y él la amaba, ambos eran una pareja ahora unidos por algo más que palabras. Ella le había entregado algo muy preciado para ella, su virginidad y eso era un lazo para toda la vida, nadie los iba a separar…

TBC.

Bueno ahora las notas de este capítulo. Primero que nada quise darle algo de locura a esta historia. Por ahí leí un caso de la vida real en que un padre había violado a su hijo alegando que este se había vestido de mujer y para este señor, borracho, había pensado que era una niña cualquiera. No se que tan cierto sea esto pero más o menos la cosa encajaba con mi historia. Obviamente este señor estaba más loco que una cabra cuando le hicieron los exámenes psicológicos, parece que también había tenido una vida dura por su parte.

Pasando a otro plano una persona para hacer algo sin remordimientos de conciencia intenta disfrazar la situación en su mente para que no parezca tan malo. En este caso el abusar sexualmente de su hijo no es bueno, encima el menor de edad es varón eso agrava más la cosa. Lo normal es que estas violaciones se den más en hetero que en homo.

Esta historia es demasiado enferma incluso para mi XD pero así salió. Esta fue la segunda historia que hice en mi vida, empecé en algo y termine en otra cosa diferente, no me quejo… n.n

Dejen reviews si la llegaron a leer… ya sea completa o por partes… admito que me salió un poco subida de tono.


	5. capitulo5

Bueno, no estoy muy segura de poder seguir con esto… y la verdad no es que quiera dejarlo es que mi mamá pescó mis historias y esta pensando que tengo problemas mentales, por ahí menciono algo de visitar al psicólogo O.o! . Los capítulos 3 - 4 y 5 son los sobrevivientes de una gran catástrofe, se salvaron por estar en una carpeta invisible ya que mi computadora fue intervenida TT.

No planeo dejar de escribir así me obligue el psicólogo… lo haré por lo bajo así tenga que ir a mendigar la computadora a una cabina… demoraré más de esa manera pero lo haré. Eso de tener padres apegados a la religión y buenas costumbres es todo un problema 

Shattered Mirror

capitulo 5

Kouichi

Genial! Estaba apunto de ver a mi hermano por primera vez y la oportunidad se me fue de las manos. Volvimos a mi casa mi mamá un poco que se espantó al verme mojado, por que caí en la nieve, ella trataba de ver por algún modo si me había hecho daño, no quería hacerlo de frente por que sabía que no me gustaba que se preocupara tanto por mí. No era que no me gustara que ella me cuidase, no, es que no tenía nada serio por ahora. Mamá se estaba empezando a calmar de la preocupación, me di cuenta por que nos ofreció para comer algo antes que Takuya regresara a su casa. Takuya muy suelto acepto la comida, sería muy raro que se negara a ella. Por suerte a él no se le escapó nada de lo que ocurrió en el mercado, si su mamá se enteraba se pondría a llorar seguro. Yo sabía al igual que él que Kouji no estaba bien cuando lo subieron a ese taxi, según palabras del propio Takuya lo más probable era que estaba más que mal para que papá lo sacara en ese estado, lo más probable que su destino era algún hospital o algo así como una posta médica donde la gente de bajos recursos podía acudir.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas entonces mañana irían a buscar a Kouji a todos los lugares posibles, como después del colegio tenían tiempo suficiente no había ningún problema. No podía esperar más para mañana…

Cuando Takuya por fin se fue a su casa me quedé solo en mi habitación. Empecé a pensar en Kouji, me preocupaba como estuviera él ahora. Ya estaría mejor? Escuche unos llantos y venían de la sala. Salí de mi cuarto y fui a revisar. Sabía que mamá lloraba por algo pero no sabía que era lo que lo causaba. Habría estado tan preocupada por él? El no estaba mal como para que ella se pusiera así. Me senté a su costado y le puse mi mano en su hombro para que notara mi presencia. Ella empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes, me abrazó, no sabía por que ese arranque de tristeza, no sabía que hacer. – "Mam� ya esta bien. No te tienes que preocupar tanto por mi, me puedo cuidar solo sabes?" – pero ella seguí llorando. De repente yo no era su preocupación. – "Hay algo mal mamÿ Que pasa?"

"Eso es justo lo que te quiero preguntar a ti! Se que me escondes algo y quiero saber que es! Soy tu mamá y se que algo te fastidia. Sé que estas tratando de encontrar a tu hermano y eso es lo que más me preocupa. No sabes a que clase de hombre te vas a enfrentar, tu papá no esta muy bien de la cabeza. Solo sé que algo malo te puede pasar si te encuentras con tu papá".

"Lo sé. Sé que papá esta ahora mismo en esta ciudad y sé que mi hermano esta con él. Sé que a él no le preocupa la vida de Kouji, él no sabe nada de ti ni de mi por ahora. Tenemos que sacarlo de donde pap� nos iremos a otro lugar, nos perderemos por ahí, nunca nos encontrará".

"No entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo!"

"Y que es lo que tengo que entender? Es muy simple mam� solo escapamos con Kouji y ya esta!"

"No podemos hacer eso Kouichi. Mira, si te ve te matara. Tu y tu hermano son las cosas que el más odia. Ya ha tratado de matarte con la almohada una vez pero no pudo por que yo se lo impedí. Cuando se fuey se llevó a tu hermano me dijo que tu serías mío y el se encargaría de Kouji con la diferencia que él sería de su propiedad. Ni tu ni yo no sabemos como, pero el tiene la custodia de tu hermano y ninguna prueba de algo en contra suya, ante los ojos de la ley él es un padre ejemplar. Así fuéramos a su nos lleváramos a tu hermano tu papá nos encontraría y se volvería a quedar con él. Tiene todas la de ganar".

"Osea que es mejor dejar a mi hermano con él por que resulta que Kouji no tiene vida propia por que es propiedad de papÿ Es mejor que lo maten entonces si no puede aspirar a algo mejor. Lo mismo para ti conmigo? Mira mam� yo sé que mi hermano no ha tenido una vida muy divertida viviendo con él y la verdad no se como pero lo voy a probar ante todos. Se merece una vida mejor".

"Entiendo eso, se como te sientes pero tienes que entenderme ahora. Si te llegara a ver cerca de él te matar� y yo le creo eso, cuando el dice algo lo cumple. Si te mata entonces que voy a hacer? Sabes que fue horrible para mi vivir todo este tiempo sin tu hermano, será peor sin los dos. Me volvería loca si el loco de mi ex marido viene y te mata a ti también, me muero si te pasa algo, no puedo vivir sin ti!"

"Mam� te quiero mucho pero tu sabes que mi hermano se merece algo mejor. Por favor, por lo menos déjame ver si puedo hacer algo por él, tal vez solo hablar, de repente él podría dar parte a la policía. Lo pondrían en la cárcel!"

"Estas soñando despierto. Tu papá sabe como ponerse piel de cordero cuando le conviene. Pero esta bien, has lo que quieras pero por favor, prométeme que no dejaras que te pase algo, escapa apenas puedas!"

"Es una promesa entonces".

Me fui a dormir tarde esa noche. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo mi mamá aún le tenga miedo a ese hombre. Mañana sería de todas formas un nuevo día y de todas maneras salvaré a mi hermano.

A la mañana siguiente salte de la cama y me alisté rápido para ir al colegio. Como siempre tome mi desayuno con mam� agarré mi maleta y salí, mi mamá me atrapó y me dio un fuerte abrazo como si no me fuera a ver en mil años, a veces exageraba un poco pero aún así le dije que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara tanto.

Estaba en mi camino diario a clases, me empecé a sentir mal pero no era como si yo estuviera enfermo, no tenía razón para estarlo, tenía ganas de botar mi desayuno cuando Takuya me sorprendió. Me miro y se dio cuenta que me sentía mal tanto así que me pregunto.

"Si estoy bien, de repente el desayuno me cayo mal".

Seguimos caminando mientras le contaba a Takuya la conversación que había tenido en la noche con mi mamá. Takuya miraba al piso como si hubiera algo más interesante ahí – "Hey, que hay de malo Takuya? Estas preocupado por algo más?"

"Sabes que? Tu mamá tiene razón ahí. Me podrás decir cualquier cosa después pero primero escucha ok? Mira es verdad que tu papá es un hombre de palabra, es muy violento pero más que eso es brutal y no le importa si eres su hijo o no, si te ve alrededor de su casa lo más seguro es que te mate".

"Ok Si me va a matar solo por estar cerca de su casa entonces por que tu no estas muerto?" – Takuya me miro con una de esas caras que uno usualmente pone cuando la gente no oye tus consejos.

"Eso era diferente. Verás, cuando yo iba a su casa estaba con Kouji y tu papá no estaba por ahí".

"Exacto! Eso es! Crees que soy lo bastante estúpido, ni loco voy a entrar a su casa cuando el este ahí, entraremos los dos cuando el se halla ido".

"Y crees que sobreviviremos después? Ese hombre es un demonio, lo sabe todo y se puede aparecer como por arte de magia en cualquier momento. – "Y por supuesto te estas olvidando de algo muy importante".

"Que?"

"Tu no sabes donde viven… o si?"

Eso era, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, no sabía donde vivían. Takuya notó mi olvido por que se empezó a sonreír con esa característica mirada de 'Te lo dije'. Por ahora solo seguimos nuestro rumbo hacia el colegio ya que no podíamos faltar a clases, ya nos ocuparíamos de ese pequeño detalle después. De repente podíamos continuar con el plan del otro día de esperar a que Kouji pasara por el mercado, pero si no se aparecía? Me senté en mi carpeta para pensar con más detenimiento pero me era inútil. Traté de prestar atención a lo que la profesora decía mientras hacía como que escribía apuntes en mi cuaderno, más bien lo rayaba pero cuando me di cuenta otra vez tenía un gran hueco en las hojas y a la profesora detrás mio mirándome, pero no era la única, todo el salón estaba pendiente de mí. Me disculpe con ella por mi falta de atención pero igual me castigo.

El resto del día fue parecido, la verdad no podía prestar atención, lo tenía que reconocer. Al término de las clases convencí a Takuya para ir de nuevo al mercado a ver si Kouji pasaba hoy por ahí pero mi querido amigo Takuya me pidió ir a comprar algo para comer primero por que se moría de hambre, el siempre tenía hambre. Fuimos donde el Sr. Yoshima para ver que podíamos comprar para aplacar su hambre por que su estómago hacía todo tipo de ruidos. El señor Yoshima estaba sentado en una esquina de su tienda arreglando unas cajas.

"Hola! Buen día señor Yoshima. Mi amigo aquí se muere de hambre y quiere comprar algo para calmar su tenia. Tiene esa bolsa gigante de galletas que me ofreció el otro día?"

"Eres Kouichi… no?"

"Si, quien más podría ser?"

"Que bien! Gusto de ver después de tanto tiempo, ya no vienes a verme. Disculpa que no te haya reconocido pero hoy no traigo mis lentes, creo que necesitan un cambio".

"Por que? Yo creía que usted tenía muy buena vista. No veía bien con los anteriores?".

"Si, eso creí pero tú no sabes lo que me paso el otro día…"

"Creo que debe ser una historia fascinante y me encantaría escucharla pero ahora estamos algo apurados Sr. Yoshima".

"Ok te comprendo. Aquí están las galletas para tu amigo. Si tienes tiempo después ven para contarte mi increíble historia, te aseguro que te dejara con la boca abierta de la impresión".

"Ok vendremos en unas horas sin falta".

"Los esperaré entonces".

Nos fuimos de la tienda del señor Yoshima y nos fuimos corriendo hacía el mercado. Nos sentamos en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada a esperar algún tipo de milagro. Nos quedamos ahí sentados un buen par de horas pero Kouji nunca apareció. Lo que me extraño fue la mirada de uno de los hombres que trabajaban en el mercado, me miraba como con odio, como si no viera la hora de que me fuera. Por que le incomodaría tanto mi presencia?

"No te dije que nunca volvieras? Vete de aquí de una vez ladrón o recibirás otra paliza igual que la vez anterior!"

No sabía que estaba queriendo decir este hombre y la verdad no quería saberlo. Takuya me dijo que mejor nos regresáramos a casa ya mañana volveríamos a intentar suerte sin este hombre detrás de nosotros. Me pare y nos fuimos rápidamente. Takuya prefirió venir conmigo a mi casa para hacer la tarea juntos pero en el camino recordé que le dije al señor Yoshima que regresaría a su tienda. Los dos hicimos la parada ahí para escuchar la historia que nos contaría, las historias del señor Yoshima siempre eran las mejores.

"Enonces como empezaba su historia?"

"Oh regresaron! Espléndido! Por que no se sientan por ahí, voy a ir por algunas galletas para que coman algo".

"Genial!" – esas palabras salieron desde el fondo del corazón de Takuya que para esos momentos estaba localizado en su estómago.

"Que le paso el otro día?" – No sabía si estaba seguro de querer escuchar la historia. Por lo general eran buenas pero estaban llenas de ciencia ficción, puras fantasías o cosas aburridas que a veces le pasaban, no estaba muy de humor para eso.

"Ya verás, no me vas a creer lo que ví. El otro día yo estaba limpiando la tienda como siempre lo hago con mi escoba. Empecé por la calle y recordé que tu mamá te estaba buscando, ella me había dicho que si te veía te dijera que la fueras a buscar…"

"Y que más? Eso siempre pasa, mamá siempre me esta buscando para ver donde estoy".

"Shhh! Espera a que te termine de contar. Como iba diciendo yo estaba limpiando por el lado de la calle primero cuando de pronto te vi! Pero te miré bien a los ojos y me di cuenta que esa persona no eras tu. Tu sabes, tus ojos eran más brillantes y con más vida que esos que vi. Esos ojos también eran preciosos pero eran muy tristes" – empecé a hundirme en esas palabras, el señor Yoshima había visto a mi hermano, eso significaba que Kouji estuvo por aquí, no podía creerlo. – "Pero tu sabes lo más gracioso de todo esto? Ese chico que era igual a ti era la chica del otro día! Te acuerdas de ella? La chica que entró a robar a mi tienda. No era una chica, era un niño! Increíble verdad?"

Estaba completamente atontado. No me pude mover al principio y me sentía débil y tembloroso por al noticia. Mi hermano, Kouji era la chica del otro día, la que conocí hace meses, el era la chica que caminaba en la nieve sin más abrigo que una casaca de tela, como había podido ser tan ciego de no darme cuenta que era él!

"Kouichi te encuentras bien?" – Noté la mirada de preocupación de Takuya – "No te ves muy bien".

"Estas sorprendido por mi increíble historia verdad? Siempre dejo a mi público así, desde que era más pequeño".

"Takuya no la captaste?" – al fin podía hablar de nuevo – "Es él! La chica! Mi hermano, Kouji!" – Ahora Takuya recién empezaba a captar la información pero el señor Yoshima no entendía que estábamos hablando. – Nos tenemos que ir ahora! Se donde vive. Gracias por la historia, en verdad es excelente!"

"No es nada, pero sabes que no entiendo nada. Tu no tienes hermanos!" – Pero solo alcanzamos oír eso por que ya estábamos como a dos cuadras como para responderle. Takuya corría tan rápido como podía pero yo iba más rápido que él.

Corrimos si detenernos hasta que paramos frente a la casa vieja y destartalada. Podía ver una pequeña luz prendida, aparentemente en lo que era el comedor o la sala. Me acerqué para ver mejor por la ventana pequeña pero takuya me agarró por el brazo. – "Estas loco? No vas a entrar a esa casa. Primero evaluemos como son las cosas adentro y mientras tanto me vas a contar todo ese rollo de la chica" – Tenía razón, tenía que actuar con cuidado para no preocupar a su mamá después. Le conté a Takuya todo lo que paso entre la 'chica' que era Kouji y yo. La ventana estaba medio abierta así que podíamos escuchar algunas cosas aunque con un poco de dificultad. Los sonidos casi no llegaban hasta nosotros, de repente mi papá no estaba en casa. Si no estaba entonces estaba ahí escondido perdiendo el tiempo, me atreví a mirar por la ventana para salir de dudas. No fue una buena idea y la peor parte era que mi hermano casi se desmayó cuando me vió, abría y cerraba los ojos como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

Kouji´s S.O.S

No sé si se han dado cuenta pero es verdad cuando cosas buenas te pasan el tiempo transcurre más rápido, pero cuando te pasan cosas malas el tiempo transcurre demasiado lento, más que una tortuga. La cosas malas siempre me pasan a mí y no sé por que, de repente nací con un imán de mala suerte. Me dolía un montón la cabeza al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. EN todo este letargo me sentía en movimiento, estaba en un carro o era mi imaginación? Era un carro, quería abrir mis ojos pero tenía una manta encima y no podía ver nada. El carro se detuvo de la nada, sentía unos dedos que jugueteaban en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, me cargaban como un bebé, podía oír voces de hombre donde quiere que estuviera pero por alguna razón no entendía lo que hablaban pero intuía que no era algo muy bueno… al menos para mí.

Sentí de pronto un frío en la espalda, me habían echado en una camilla fría, temblaba. Me quitaron la sábana que tenía encima, ahora mis ojos podían ver perfectamente la cara de mi papá y la de otro hombre, los dos a cada lado. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla pero por más que me repetía eso no despertaba. Las pesadillas eran feas pero no te hacían daño y ese hombre me hacía llorar de dolor.

"Bueno querido amigo parece que solo es una herida bastante usual en este tipo de casos, lo que tienes que hacer es no darle con tanta fuerza, déjalo descansar un poco". – este hombre tenía toda su mano dentro de mí como si buscara algo perdido y lo que fuere que hubiese perdido su mano me hacía doler demasiado. – "Tu no me engañas, tu hijo… perdón quiero decir tu 'hija' es muy bonita. Mira esas mejillas, que labios tan bien formados tiene…"

"Deja de mirar a mi hija de esa manera".

"Ok. Pero como planeas pagarme, no me digas que no tienes dinero". – El doctor miro a mi pap� ví la respuesta de él en sus ojos. – "Entonces como planeas pagarme? Por lo menos dame algo en retribución por mis esfuerzos".

"Ok, Ok. Que quiere?"

"Que tal tu hija? Por lo menos una hora. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi".

"No, hagamos algo más divertido. Que opinas si los dos jugamos un rato con ella? No me digas que nunca había soñado algo así, yp sé que sí".

"Ok empecemos entonces!"

Los dos hombres se desvistieron mientras el doctor le ponía seguro a la puerta. Destrozaron la poca ropa que llevaba puesta. No quería que me pasara esto, traté de pararme y correr hacía la puerta pero estaba perdido, no había salida. El doctor me agarró de los brazos y mi papá de los pies, me dejaron otra vez en la camilla, mi papá tomo la situación primero sentándose encima mío mientras el doctor me traía algo. – "Esta droga nos puede servir, lo va a relajar". – No quería tomar esa cochinada pero me obligaron y sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo ya no sentía nada, me sentía bien en ese aspecto pero estaba plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba conmigo, me hubiera gustado que esa roga me hiciera olvidar o no ver lo que pasaba, solo quería llorar pero esto no se iba a solucionar con mis lágrimas. Esto de no sentir nada era lo único positivo que podía encontrar, aunque no todo es lo que parece ser. El espejo del costado de la cama me mostraba todos los detalles sórdidos, los dedos del doctor escabulléndose dentro de mí, como me lamía mi papá. En un momento pararon, pense que ya todo había acabado, mi papá empezó a preparar algo… metió su miembro dentro de mí. Si no hubiese tomado eso antes ahorita estaría muerto de dolor, podía sentir a mí papá dentro de mí, moviéndose constantemente.

"Hey, hey! Cálmate un poco amigo, vas a romper de nuevo el juguete. Sal de ahí y déjame enseñarte como es que debes hacerlo" – Mi papá salió de mí y el doctor tomó su lugar. Tenía que reconocer que él no me hizo doler tanto, era algo más cuidadoso.

Fue la peor hora de mi vida. Me quería morir pero la gente no muere sin una razón, y si no tenía una razón entonces tenía que crearme una. Cuando por fin terminaron mi papá me envolvió otra vez con la sábana y me cargo como si fuera un bebé con la única excepción que si yo fuese un bebé mi papá no me metería los dedos constantemente.

En el camino a casa traté de dormir, no era que quisiese sino que antes de salir el doctor me hizo beber algo más de esa droga, me dio sueño. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos estaba echado en la cama de mi papá. No me atreví a mirarme, me daba miedo ver que me podía haber pasado mientras estaba dormido, solo me limité a ver por la ventana y pude notar que era de noche. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme de ese lugar, a donde fuera estaría mejor que en esta casa, para mi esto era una prisión eterna, como un infierno en la tierra.

Me paré y caminé como pude, me dolía más fuerte entre las piernas y sabía muy bien la razón. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de salida del infierno, a solo un paso de mi libertad, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba. La vida no era perfecta, la felicidad era algo que solo me podía pasar una vez en un millón de años, por ahora la puerta estaba con seguro, mi huida tendría que esperar. Tenía que salir de ahí ahora, una puerta con seguro no me podía detener. Me fui hacía la ventana del cuarto de papá pero él entro para detenerme.

"Oh ya te despertaste! Perfecto! Quieres comer algo? Si quieres comer algo entonces toma un baño antes por que estas muy sucia y despeinada. Es más yo mismo te bañaré. Y adivina que! Te he comprado un bonito vestido para que lo uses! Espero que te quede. Ahora vamos al baño!"

Por supuesto esto fue algo más parecido a una pesadilla que un baño pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Mi papá me paró encima del inodoro como si fuera un bebé. Me preparó el agua caliente y se volteó para verme. – "Quieres que yo te saque tu ropa? Ah bueno lo haré por ti mi amor. No se que una chica como tu insiste en usar esta ropa de niño. Las chicas lindas no usan boxers" – cuando termino todo su rollo del vestido me cargo y me metió al agua caliente. En verdad estaba muy caliente, mi piel se empezó a poner roja y traté de salir de la tina. – "Esta muy caliente para ti? Lo enfriare un poco entonces" – cuando termino de enfriar el agua me volvió a meter a la tina. No me atreví a moverme otra vez. Las manos de mi papá se metían por todas parte, me hacían llorar. Cuando termino de bañarme me paro encima del inodoro otra vez para secarme pero cambio de opinión, esta vez me sentó con las piernas abiertas. Miré hacía el techo mientras sentía la lengua de mi papá adentro de mí, su boca me comía lenta y dolorosamente, por que no me caía el techo encima y me mataba de una buena vez?

Mi papá me cargo hacía mi cuarto esta vez y me sentó en mi cama. Me puso al costado una bolsa de papel. – "Quiero verte con ese vestido puesto" – Luego camino hasta el otro lado de mi cuarto y se sentó en una silla para verme vestir. Yo no quería ponerme ese vestido, mucho menos delante de él, yo no era una niña como para usar esas cosas. Pero también podía ver que mi papá se ponía ansioso para verme en ese vestido. Se paro, abrió la bolsa y me mostró el vestido, luego camino a mi ropero para buscar algo. Me agarró por el cabello para hacerme parar. – "Te estas comportando como una niña muy mala, ya que no te quieres vestir… te vestiré yo también". – y así lo hizo. Me vistió con una medias blancas, un vestido azul que me había comprado. – "Ahora donde esta tu ropa interior?" – Le señale el cajón donde guardaba mis boxers, me paré para ir por uno pero mi papá me cachetó tan fuerte que me tiró al piso. - "Entiende! Tienes que usar ropa de acuerdo a lo que eres… un niña! No tienes que usar boxers, pero no te preocupes, te comprare algunas mañana pero por ahora… no usarás nada. Ahora vamos a la mesa a comer".

"No tengo hambre, me gustaría quedarme aquí".

"Dije: A la mesa!" – No era justo, papá me obligaría a comer? El no quería comer… él quería comerme apenas pudiera, tenía que sentarme lo más lejos de él posible, sin ropa interior le sería todo más fácil.

Papá me sentó frente a él y con una orden me ordeno comer mi cena. Estaba nervioso de cómo pudiera reaccionar, tanto que sin querer tire mi vaso con agua. En otros tiempos esto hubiera significado irme a dormir sin comer pero esta vez yo era su plato principal.

"No te preocupes por eso querida, ven aquí para ayudarte a comer, siéntate en mis piernas para que estés más cómoda".

"No, …estoy bien aquí…voy a limpiar todo esto".

Me paré de la mesa y agarré el trapo para limpiar pero el brazo de mi papá me paro en seco tomándome por la cintura. – "Te dije que vinieras aquí y te sentaras en mis piernas… AHORA!" – No esperó a que limpiara nada, solo me sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a pasar su mano por mi cabello. Sentado ahí encima de él, sentía que algo quería penetrarme por debajo de la falda. Trate de no abrir mis piernas para que nada pasara. Papá intuyo esto y me agarró por la cintura y me sentó en la mesa.

Recodé que fue aquí mismo donde papá había abusado de él, y ahora como la vez pasada mi papá logró separar mis piernas, el vestido lo hacía todo más fácil para él. Mientras el se paraba yo volví a cerrar mis piernas lo más rápido que pude. Mi papá me pego en la mejilla una vez más aunque esta vez no solo cayeron lágrimas, unas gotas de sangre salieron de mi labio, mi papá lamió la sangre y mordió mis labios con hambre mientras me quitaba las cintas que el mismo había puesto en mi cabello. Mi cabello cayó libre y quedo suelto todo el tiempo. Papá uso las cintas para amarrar mis piernas a las patas de la mesa. Ahora mis piernas estarían constantemente abiertas, no lo podría detener. Papá metió su cabeza entre mis piernas y me miraba de manera grosera mientras mordisqueaba mi cadera, traté de gritar pero un beso violento me quito el aliento, metía su lengua en mi boca. - "No grites, o será peor para ti" – me quedé quieto mientras sentía algo filudo al costado de mi cuello. Papá se escondió debajo del vestido mientras yo seguí llorando. Sentía en todo momento sus manos recorriéndome, su boca estaba decidida a no dejarme respirar. Odiaba que me hicieran esto a pesar que de vez en cuando papá lograba sacarme algunos gemidos de placer, pero no lo disfrutaba, yo no quería esto, nunca lo pedí. No me quedaba más remedio de pensar como morir, alguna manera de matarme sin que hubiese una oportunidad de salvarme, quizá con el cuchillo de pap� corriendo por la calle para que algún carro me atropelle. Necesitaba algo que me librara de esto ahora, necesitaba una esperanza que todo saldría bien, que las cosas podían cambiar y si continuaba viviendo sería lejos de este hombre que decía ser mi papá. Ya no quería seguir viviendo más… hasta que vi la señal que tanto esperaba… en la ventana había un chico igualito a mí mirandome, mirando toda mi miseria. Pero a diferencia mía este chico tenía el cabello bastante corto y me miraba sorprendido, me dio vergüenza por lo que me veía pero mientras pasaba esto se me venían una palabras a la mente…

Una mujer anciana me había contado algo una vez, decía que cuando veías a una persona igual a ti significaba que tu doble de la tierra había venido a recoger tu alma, esa alma me mataría, era un presagio de muerte. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que la muerte viniera por mi,pero en vez de eso algo golpeo mi cara. Mi papá me puso el cuchillo en la garganta y empezó a presionarlo, pero en vez de eso corto las cintas y me levantó. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, venía pasando desde hacía días ya. Papá me sentó en sus hombros y paso sus manos por mis piernas para acariciarlas.

TBC

Bueno esto fue el capítulo número 5. Voy a buscar mi capítulo número seis en el ya que mamá me lo borró. Tendré otra vez que traducirlo y ponerle algunos detallitos extras. Igual con el capítulo siete. El ocho ya lo tenía hecho en imgles pero como mi mamá lo borro tendré que volverlo a hacer al ingles y castellano.

Quiero dar las gracias a Aoi Okani por ofrecerse para ser mi beta (arigatou n.n). Me gustaría tener tiempo y escribir todo el día para actualizar todas mis historias pero últimamente se me hace imposible. Pa remate esto de mi mamá ya me tiene podrida. Una que quiere avanzar y la otra que no me deja (escribo esto por que ella piena que estoy haciendo mi trabajo XD) hohohohohoho.

Bueno dejenme reviews por que es loúnico que mi mamá no puede impedir, ella no sabe mi cuenta, mucho menos mi password . eso es secreto y confidencial.


	6. My reflex my mirror

Shattered Mirror

Capítulo 6: My Relex, My Mirror

Kouichi

Fueron como horas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. En verdad era repugnante. Tenía que hacer algo para detener todo eso pero que? Todos estos años de felicidad viviendo con mamá mientras que mi hermano se la pasaba en un infierno, esto no podía estar pasando. Traté de pensar algo, lo que fuere cuando sentí la mano de Takuya agarrarme del brazo, me jalaba hacia el piso. El también estaba tan chocado como yo pero había algo más en su expresión.

–"Tenemos que hacer algo! Yo nunca… Nunca me di cuenta… nunca me dijo nada de esto, no tenía idea." – le había afectado bastante, casi tanto como a mi. 

–"Tenemos que hacer algo… entremos! Tengo que sacarlo de ahí, no podemos dejarlo con el ni un minuto más! Vamos!" – me pare sin perder un instante me asome por la ventana una vez mas para buscar algo como para armarnos e irrumpir en la casa pero una vez más Takuya me paro en seco – "Y ahora que?" 

-"No puedes entrar asi como asi! Estarías loco para hacer eso! Si no te mata el te matara tu mamá cuando se entere lo que has hecho!" – tenía razón y me hubiera gustado contestarle de haber tenido una respuesta pero un grito que venía de adentro de la casa me hizo olvidar todo. – "Ya se que quieres entrar tanto como yo pero ponte a pensar. Yo conozco bien a ese hombre, al menos un poco más que tu y creeme que entraremos tan pronto se quede dormido… es cuestión que se emborrache".

-"Tienes razón pero que hay con Kouji? En tu plan hay alguna manera de que deje de gritar de ese modo? No lo puedo dejar ahí sufriendo más. No sabemos lo que pasa ahí adentro, de repente lo estan matando y nosotros estamos aquí escondidos debajo de esta maldita ventana".

-"Lo se, pero como tu mismo dices no sabemos lo que esta pasando ahía adentro, no sabemos si tiene algún tipo de arma, nos podría matar y ahí si no habría nadie quien rescatara a tu hermano. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. No lo sabe tu mamá, no lo sabe la mía, no lo sabe ningún policía de la ciudad, no lo sabe nadie! Tenemos que mantener la calma y esperar la primera oportunidad para entrar".

Takuya tenía razón, teníamos que esperar ahí sentados tratando de tapar nuestros oídos para no escuchar los gritos de adentro. Era horrible estar ahí sentado escuchando los gritos de mi hermano, escucharlo llorar. No, no podía soportarlo más. Me pare una vez más, tenía que entrar ya! Pero una vez más Takuya frustró mi intento empujándome hacia los arbustos – "shhhhh! Alguien viene…" – "Nos quedamos quietos esperando a ver quien era hasta que él apareció. Como Takuya lo había predicho estaba completamente borracho, con olerlo no mas se sabía eso, caminaba arrastrando los pies que por todos los medios trataban de mantanerlo en pie. Con Takuya lo vimos desaparecer calle abajo. El momento había llegado.

Kouji

No sabía lo que estaba pasando aquí. Se suponía que había tenido un presagio de muerte, no debería estar muerto? De repente la anciana que me contó eso también mintió. No me parecería raro ya que todo el mundo parecía odiarme. Que les había hecho para que se comportaran así conmigo?

Por ahora seguía echado en la mitad de la cama de papá, con el encima. El vestido que llevaba puesto era lo único que me manteía protegido de papá. Papá se sentó en mis piernas. Estaba empezando a gustarme este vestido… hasta que papá me lo llego a quitar. Me sentí miserable. Mi primera idea era fugar de ahí pero era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que el peso de papá era increíble, no podía moverle ni un dedo… era una misión imposible.

Por años había esperado a que todo este abuso acabara, estaba cansado de sufrir pero lo último ya era el colmo. Sentí que algo entraba en mi, el dolor era inimaginable, quería morirme de una vez por todas. Grite como nunca mientras papá me mordía el cuello como si el fuera el perro y yo el hueso, no podía parar mis lágrimas.

-"Veo que te gusta gritar… hagamos esto más divertido entonces" – No me gusto mucho el tono que empleo mi papá para decir eso, por experiencia sabía que no me iba a gustar. Papá se levantó y me agarro por el cabello forzandome a ponerme de pie también. No se para que quería levantarme si luego me estrelló contra el piso boca abajo. Traté de pensar en algo bonito para olvidarme de toso este dolor que cada vez se multiplicaba más. Traté de pensar como sería una vida con mi mamá, por años ese pensamiento había logrado calmarme. Su cara, sus ojos… era una pena que estuviera muerta…

-"Que tanto piensas? Quieres que termine de una vez? Pero si recién estoy comenzando" – Papá repitió de operación de alzarme y tirarme contra el piso, esta vez sentí sangre en la boca. Lo siguiente fue horrible, volvió a entrar con más fuerza que antes. Grite más fuerte, me quede sin aire, por momentos sentí que me quedaría sin voz también, mis ojos se secarían por tantas lágrimas perdidas. Mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas y se mezclaban con mi sudor y mi sangre.

–"Detente, por favor! Me duele! Para… por favor… para!"

-"Quieres que pare? Pero cariño yo se que te gusta esto" – Por nada del mundo papá quería parar con esto, por algún motivo extraño creía que a mi me gustaban estas cosas. Lo sentía más fuerte, más duro, más violento, más rápido. Ya no podía soportar más esto, tanto gritar me estaba cansando, mis gritos se convertían en susurros, mis ojos se cerraban, mi repiración se dificultaba.

Después de unos minutos el hombre notó que su 'hija' se había desmayado. No tuvo mejor pensamiento que hacerla a un lado pateándola 'si se queda dormida entonces no será tan divertido' pensaba 'de repente debería dejarla descansar un rato'. Lo levantó y lo volvió a vestir con lo que le había sacado rato antes, luego lo dejó echado en la cama Su cara estaba sucia con una mezcla de sangre, lágrimas y sudor. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Su querida niña empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Me empezaba a odiar, a mi y a mi mala suerte. Era de por si una maldición vivir con papá pero lo peor era abrir los ojos y encontrarme con él. Papá seguía pasándome la mano por mi cabello, poco a poco su mano iba bajando. Con la otra mano saco algo de su bolsillo – "Muñeca te ves muy cansada de repente necesitas algo para reponer tus energías… algo que te haga sentir más fuerza, aparte de la que yo te doy, para que puedas durar todo el juego. Necesitas ser más creativa" – Que demonios quería decirme? Me agaró la cara y me abrió la boca, me metió una pastilla… pero para que? Por supuesto no me la iba a pasar, fingiría que lo hacía pero cuando se volteara la escupiría. – "Te la pasaste?" – afirme con la cabeza – "No te creo" – Papá me apretó la nariz, quería dejarme sin aire. Traté de resistir lo más que pude pero me fue imposible, me termine pasando la pastilla.

A principio no sentí nada anormal pero después de unos segundos todo me empezó a dar vueltas. Era una sensación rara y relajante, sentía que flotaba como un globo en el aire, no recordaba haberme sentido tan bien, pero después sentí que mi globo se reventaba y caía… me sentí mal, quería ir a vomitar al baño, el problema era que las paredes ya no estaban donde ma parecía que las había dejado, aún así me chocaba con ellas… creo. Todo me empezaba a dar vueltas, no podía aguantarme y sin llegar al baño vomite mi alma. Vi como papá se acercaba a mí, en el camino su cuerpo iba tomando una forma extraña… papá se convirtió en una locomotora. El tren venía a mi a toda velocidad, me golpeaba, me hacía volar… me habría matado el tren? Era una tontería… me reí, no sabía por que pero no me importaba la razón, me sentía feliz. Quería que el tren me hiciera volar otra vez, tenía que encontrarlo, me arrastre buscándolo pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Estaba solo en ese desierto. Traté de caminar, a lo legos vi algo que se movía… parecía un cactus. Me quede sentado en medio de ese extraño desierto. Estaba sumido en mis visiones cuando se acercaron los cactus caminantes, al parecer querían comunicarse conmigo pero no les entendía nada, era gracioso el idioma de los cactus, no lo podía entender. Como no lograron nada me querían hacer parar pero a la hora que me agarraban de los brazos sus espinas me hacían doler.

Preferí pararme yo solo, camine un poco y después salí corriendo, los cactus me daban miedo. No les iba a permitir que me lastimaran más. Corrí lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas hasta que choqué con algo, era el tren, había regresado pero… le empezaban a salir brazos al tren. Las manos del tren parecían hechas de hierro, apretaban mi garganta y me hacían volar por los aires una vez más… lo último que sentí fue un golpe contra algo… creo que había encontrado una pared…

Kouichi

Este era el momento que habían estado esperando, él ya había dejado la casa, podríamos sacar a Kouji sin problemas, aún así teníamos que hacerlo rápido. La puerta estaba abierta así que eso no fue un problema, nos adentramos en la casa en busca de mi hermano pero no lo veíamos por ninguna parte. Me parecío escuchar unas risas que venían de un cuarto con la puerta abierta.

Kouji estaba sentado en la esquina del cuarto al costado del velador, estaba como escondido tapándose la cara y muerto de risa.

-"Kouji? Hola! Soy yo, Takuya me recuerdas? Esto te va a sonar raro pero el es Kouichi, tienes un gemelo!" - Kouji nos miraba como si no entendiera nada. Nos asustamos un poco cuando le iluminamos la cara que la tenía embarrada en sangre, parecía un niño perdido. Ponía caras raras como si fueramos bichos raros, al parecer le hablábamos otro idioma.

-"Kouji? Te encuentras bien? Tenemos que irnos antes que él venga" – era definitivo, Kouji parecía estar bajo transe por que no hacía nada más que poner cara de no entender… que le había hecho? – "Vamos Kouji! Tenemos que irnos ahora!" – Entre takuya y yo intentamos levantarlo de los brazos ya que el no colaboraba en nada. Lo único que le entendi era que le dolía, después de eso nos hizo a un lado.

-"Kouji, que te pasa? Quieres quedarte aquí? Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí!" – Kouji se paro y camino un poquito, habría entendido al fin? Se volteo a nosotros con un movimiento brusco que casi lo hacia caer – "Kouji apúrate!" – Kouji dio otro paso más y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos como se abría… él había llegado – "Kouji ven aquí! Ya llego, tenemos que irnos!" – pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desde donde estábamos pudimos ver como se chocaba contra él y como él lo levantaba en el aire para luego lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana. Teníamos que escondernos o nos vería y sería el fin. Vimos una puerta a nuestro costado, entramos ahí, era un lugar bastante oscuro.

-"Que vamos a hacer ahora? Y si nos encuentra… que haremos?"

-"Tranquilízate Takuya! La pregunta aquí es como nos vamos a llevar a Kouji ahora que el llego. Kouji estaba raro… paraecía drogado. Donde estaremos ahora?" – traté de investigar el lugar para ver donde nos habíamos metido. Por el olor parecía más un armario que otra cosa. Con las luces prendidas podríamos identificar mejor el lugar… así no podíamos ver nada.

-"Kouichi… escuchaste eso? Suena a pasos… se estan acercando"

-"Ven rápido! Escondámonos aquí!" - Takuya llego justo a tiempo para esconderse en un ropero, si se hubiera demorado un segundo más nos habrían atrapado. El entro en el cuarto cargando a Kouji y lo puso encima de la cama. El vestido que tenía puesto estaba manchado con sangre bastante fresca. Ahora podíamos ver bien el cuarto. Eran tan pequeño como me lo había imaginado, el velador era una caja puesta al revés y encima tenía puesto un marco con un dibujo de su mamá. Habían un montón de vendas tiradas en el piso y pequeños pedazos de vidrio, habían dibujos colgados por toda la habitación. La habitación tenía una ventana pequeña… pero si calculaba bien por ella podrían pasar los tres, uno por uno.

-"Espero que tengas dulces sueños bebé" – él le dio un beso a Kouji en la boca mientras su mano se perdía por debajo del vestido. A los dos nos estaba dando asco ver todo ese espectáculo. Al parecer el se dio cuenta de algo… sabría que estabamos ahí mirándolo? Miro por todos lados pero por encima nomas, luego se fue del cuarto.

No salimos del armario hasta después de un rato por precaución por si é volvía a entrar. Kouji dormía tranquilamente encima de esa cama pequeña. Me puse a su lado para tratar de cargarlo… no pesaba mucho, en mi opinión menos que una pluma. Takuya fue el primero en salir por la ventana, el iba primero para recibir a Kouji. Traté de pasarlo con cuidado, me daba miedo lastimarlo aún más. Nos demoramos no más de diez minutos pero al fin y al cabo ya estábamos afuera.

-"Y ahora que? No puedes llevar a Kouji a tu casa por que tu mamá se moriría de espanto si le dices que viste a tu papá…

-"No tengo otra opción, prefiero que mi mamá se enoje conmigo a dejarlo en cualquier otro lugar.

-"Bueno entonces… vas a entrar primero a hablar con tu mamá mientras Kouji y yo esperamos afuera? Sabes que tu mamá va a entrar en shock cuando oiga tu historia.

-"Y es por eso que prefieron que entremos todos juntos por que después mamá no me creera y no me dejara salir por ustedes".

-"Esta bien… tienes razón. Vamos de una vez!"

Tratamos de ir lo más rápido posible pero nuestros pesos más el de Kouji nos hundían en la nieve, se nos hacía más difícil el recorrido. Por fin cuando llegamos al edificio pudimos descansar un poco. De una cuadra a tras pude ver a mi mamá que nos veía venir desde la ventana de nuestro piso. Poco a poco podía ir viendo su cara que era una mezcla de enojo con preocupación y de repente algo de curiosidad por saber que era lo que traíamos al hombro pero cuando nos acercábamos más ella se convencía más de lo que traíamos, ya tenía una idea de donde habíamos estado. El enojo desapareció de su cara como por arte de magia, la preocupación se adueño de su cara – "Por favor dime que lo que tienes atrás no es lo pienso. Dime que es un perro que encontraste en la calle o algo así. Dime que todo este tiempo estuviste en la casa de Takuya. Dime que no fuiste a buscar a tu hermano…!" – estaba llorando… todo lo que había pensado en decirle se me fue de la cabeza, no le podía decir la verdad… era algo que yo también prefería olvidar.

-"Mamá… yo… bueno… por que mejor no entramos…" – takuya llevo a mi mamá al departamento mientras yo subía a Kouji. Lo puse en el sillón antes de empezar a hablar. Su cara se veía más relajada.

-"Vaya, era una niña. Donde la encontraron? Que le paso? Quien es? Ya comenzaba a pensar que me habías desobedecido, por un momento pense que era tu hermano. Que tonta no?"

-"Es mi hermano. Te desobedeci… lo siento. Verás yo ya lo había visto desde hacía tiempo pero no supe que era él hasta hoy" – El miedo se apoderaba de los ojos de mamá, estaban llenos de lágrimas – "Creoq que sería mejor que te sentaras para que escuches lo demás" – Le conté a mamá todo lo que había pasado desde el día que vi a Kouji en la tienda hasta hoy omitiendo algunas parte claro. Por momentos parecía como si se fuese a desmayar pero después como que sacaba fuerzas de no se donde y miraba a Kouji. Cuando termine de hablar ella se acerco a él.

-"Nadie los ha visto… verdad? No dejaron ninguna pista o algo que lo pudiera conducir hasta aquí… verdad?"

-"Creo que no, tratámos de no mover nada…" – No dejamos nada que señalara que fuesemos nosotros, no tocamos nada por que salimos tan rápido como pudimos, no hicimos nada malo… o si? – "Por que preguntas eso?"

-"Bueno… tu no conoces a tu padre… el tiene una especie de don para encontrar lo que busca. Si dejaron algun tipo de pista tengan la seguridad que vendrá hasta aquí. No quiero saber lo que sería capaz si nos encuentra…"

-"Pero eso no importa mamá! Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a la policía. No podemos permitir que siga abusando de Kouji de esa manera! Debería estar en la cárcel! Mamá… Kouji esta herido… esta sangrando… - sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a evisarlo, las lágrimas se le caían de los ojos. Trato de pararlo con cuidado para verlo mejor… se veía que estaba preocupada en especial por su cara bañada en sangre.

-"Hay nieve afuera?"

-"Um… si hay nieve…" – Demonios! Habían dejado huellas por todo el camino. Sabría que las huellas eran de ellos? No había manera como o si? … Kouji… Kouji iba sangrando todo el camino! – "Mamá… yo…"

-"No tenemos tiempor que perder! Tenemos que salir de esta casa ahora!"

-"No tiene que preocuparse señora… no creo que se levante hasta mañana. Cuando lo dejamos estaba mas que borracho, dormira hasta mañana, es lo más seguro. Para cuando se levante y vea que Kouji no esta comenzara a buscarlo pero ya será demasiado tarde para él, para esa hora ya debemos haber puesto la denuncia. Todo estará bien.

-"No es tan simple Takuya… el tiene contactos en todos lados, lo que tenemos que hacer es huir de aquí, escondernos en alguna parte como siempre pero ahora con mis dos hijos. Primero tenemos que atender a Kouji. Mañana nos iremos temprano a la estación y comenzaremos una nueva vida. La cosas serásn distintas después de mañana. Ahora denme una mano con Kouji por favor. Llevenlo al baño"

Mamá llevo el shampoo, el jabón y una toallas limpias. Me pidió que trajera algo de mi ropa para mi hermano mientras Takuya herviría el agua. La dejamos sola con Kouji. Ella calento en agua en la tina, con cuidado le empezó a sacar el vestido sucio. Lo cargo, era demasiado delgado, y lo depositó con cuidado en la tina. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su piel era tan suave como la de ellos y su cabello se parecía bastante al de ella. Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente, al principio como que no enfocaba bien, la miro, su expresión cambio de unos ojos sin vida a unos como los de su otro hijo.

Kouji

Mojado… me sentía mojado… estaba rodeado por agua… Como? Me dolía la cabeza… me la habría golpeado? Claro que si, siempre me golpeaba la cabeza, siempre terminaba mal cada vez que estaba cerca de papá. Abrí mis ojos lentamente con miedo de verlo a él pero el lugar que vi no lo reconocí… Estaba seguro que era un baño pero no era el de mi casa… estaba en otro lugar ahora. El agua estaba a punto, ni muy fría ni muy caliente, era relajante… me mire… etaba desnudo… como? Una mano paso por mi cabeza… pero papá me la pasaba de manera muy tosca… este toque era diferente… me atreví a voltear para ver de quien era esa mano… no veía bien aún, me frote los ojos para una mejor visión… por la silueta era una mujer… abri y cerre los ojos varias veces hasta que me convencí… era mi mamá. Pero ella no estaba muerta? Ella era igual a como me la había imaginado, delgada, con el cabello largo recogido en una cola con ojos iguales a los mios, igual de azules. Lo más seguro era que papá al fin me había hecho el favor de matarme, al fin estaba con mamá. Me podía quedar en este lugar todo el día mirándola pero tenía que tocarla para saber que no era un sueño. Me le acerqué a pesar que el dolor continuaba… extendí mis brazos… estaba a unos milímetros de ella… ya la iba a tocar…

-"Ya esta! Que te parece esto…" – un chico igual a mi entro en el baño y lo primero que hizo fue mirarme. Yo lo había visto antes… era el, el chico del cabello corto… el chico que parecía un oso… el vivía con mamá ahora, el era mi augurio de muerte. El era el que ocupaba el tiempo de mamá… pero el también le había dicho mamá.

-"Gracias cariño! Hace unos minutos recién abrió los ojos. Kouji… tesoro… te sientes bien?" – No podía creerlo… si ella era la madre de ese chico entonces donde quedaba yo? – "Estas bien tesoro?"

-"Yo… yo no soy tu tesoro… YO NO SOY TU TESORO! No me digas así, yo no soy tu amor, ni tu tesoro! No, no, no! – todo estaba mal. Su mamá estaba muerta y el estaba en un infierno. No quería ni siquiera estar muerto y seguir de esta manera, solo quería estar solo. Todos mis sueños se fueron por el desague.

-"Ocurre algo malo?" – esa voz… yo conocía esa voz. No la escuchaba desde hacía tiempo… era la voz de Takuya… el también estaba muerto? – "Kouji! Al fin reaccionaste! Te estábamos esperando… Por que estas llorando?"

-"También estas muerto Takuya?"

-"Que gracioso eres Kouji, no has cambiado nada! Bueno ya que no sabes nada yo te contaré. Seguro no recuerdas lo que te dije hace rato" – recordar? Hace rato? Ahora si no entendía nada en lo absoluto. Si nadie de aquí estaba muerto entonces… esta mujer… no, eso sería imposible, ella no podría estar viva… o si? – "Kouji… de repente sería bueno que conocieras a tu mamá y a tu hermano. Tu mamá nunca estuvo muerta, fue lo que te hizo creer tu papá y mira tienes un gemelo!… Kouji? Estas ahí?"

No podía creer lo que me decía Takuya. Su mamá estaba viva pero… por que recién aparecía ahora? Por que no se digno a mover un dedo para ayudarlo en todos estos años? Por que? Se olvido acaso que tenía otro hijo? O ella también al igual que papá me odiaba? Ella sabría por todas las cosas que había pasado en mi corta existencia?

Parecía como si pudiera leer mi mente por que se me acerco más, tomo mi cabeza con sus manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos. – "Siempre te busqué pero tu ya sabes que a tu padre le gusta moverse con frecuencia y así era más difícil dar contigo, en verdad traté. Cuando por fin tenía una pista sobre tu paradero e iba a verte tu ya no estabas ahí. Siempre tuve la esperanza de verte otra vez pero nunca me imagine que tu hermano te encontraría antes. Ahora… estamos todos aquí. Tenemos que dar parte a la policía, tenemos que meter a tu papá a la cárcel para poder vivir todos en paz. Te quiero y todos los días sin ti fueron feos. Te recordaba en cada cumpleaños"

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Me dio pena… tenía que hacer algo para calmarla, para demostrar que la comprendía… mi corazón me decía algo, era casi una necesidad, no iba a llorar, no podía hacerlo, no enfrete de Takuya y su hermano. No, había algo que siempre había querido hacer, la abracé. Me sentí bien, me sentí protegido, nadie me había abrazado de esa manera. Me dolía un poco pero era por los golpes, no dije nada, no quería cortar el momento. Mi hermano también me abrazó, sentí como si hubiese querido hacerlo desde hacía tiempo… esto se sentía tener una familia?

Cuando rompimos el abrazo el dolor llego de nuevo. Mamá noto mi dolor y me curo lo mejor que pudo. Lo que tenía más eran los moretones, tenía tantos que podía empezar a coleccionarlos. Ella me dio una pastillas para el dolor pero no me las podía tomar sin algo en el estómago.

-"Bueno chicos que desean comer?"

-"Pollo frito"

-"Eso suena bien mamá, por que no lo haces con esa salsa tan rica!" – kouichi se le hacía agua a la boca, se veía tan hab¡mbriento como Takuya.

-"Tu que prefieres Kouji?" No sabía con exactitud que quería, no tenía hambre aunque… había algo que siempre había querido probar… - "Podría tomar chocolate caliente? Por favor.. sra… mamá?"

-"Solo eso? Pero si estas muy flaco, tienes que comer algo más pero si no tienes hambre… entonces esta bien".

Una hora mas tarde estaba sentado en una mesa llena de comida. Tome chocolate caliente con unos sandwichs mientras que takuya y mi hermano Kouichi limpiaban la mesa devorando todo a su paso. Podía sentir los ojos de mamá en mi, me miraban sin parar. Durante la comida Kouichi nos conto como conoció a Takuya y como se hicieron amigos. Me empezaban a dar sueño las pastillas asi que mamá nos mando a dormir. Takuya pidio permiso a su casa para quedarse también, ya era tarde como para que regresara a su casa. Los tres nos acomodamos en el cuarto de Kouichi. Su cama era mucho más grande que la mia y por supuesto mucho más mullida.

-"Hagamos esto" – dijo Kouichi mientra trataba de poner algo de orden. – "Takuya tu duermes en la bolsa de dormir y Kouji y yo dormiremos en mi cama. Que te parece Kouji?"

-"Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi chicos, en verdad no sabía que…"

-"No te preocupes, para eso somos hermano! Recuerda eso siempre" – Kouichi se dio la vuelta y fue atacado por una almohada voladora. Takuya acababa de iniciar una pelea. – "Takuya, Me las vas a pagar! – y asi comenzo, la guerra se inicio con almohadas pero después usan lo que tanían a la mano como las medias, los zapatos, los libros… Yo no hacía más que reirme pero pague caro mi error cuando un diccionario me tiro al piso. No tuve fuerzas como para pararme de inmediato, es que aún no podía reaccionar.

-"Ups! Lo siento… estas bien?" – Takuya se sentía apensado por lo sucedido

-"Si, no es nada. Estoy bien!"

-"Mira lo que hiciste! Tienes que tener más cuidado con él!"

-"Que quieres decir con eso? Que piensas? Que lo hice a propósito?" – podía ver que takuya se estaba empezando a enojar, en verdad no había sido su culpa.

-"Onichan, en verdad… no me dolio. No fue su culpa. Yo debí moverme cuando empezaron a jugar… lo siento"

-"De que hablas? Mira, esto no fue tu culpa, fue nuestra. No podemos jugar tan brusco, por eso sin querer te lastimamos. Nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos contigo"

-"No, no lo hagan! No fue nada"

-"Chicos a dormir! Ya es tarde" – mamá entró al cuarto solo para ver el desorden que habíamos armado, esperó a que nos acostáramos y nos deseo las buenas noches. Antes de salir del cuarto nos apagó la luz del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Todo estaba oscuro ahora. Traté de dormir pero no podía. Aún cerrando mis ojos podía ver cosas, cosas no tan buenas pero por lo menos ya tenía la promesa que ahora si mejorarían… todo estaría bien ahora. Recordé a papá… que sería de él ahora? Que estaría haciendo? Ya se habría dado cuenta que ya no estaba en casa? Se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y entonces… no, no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, tenía que dormir bien para que poder verlo. Cerré mis ojos una vez más pero se me vino a la mente algo que me estremeció por completo. Kouichi había visto ciertas cosas… cosas que me pasaron en la cocina… con papá. Eso no estaba bien… ahora el sabía ese secreto igual que Takuya…

Ahora si no podía dormir, solo veía como Takuya y mi hermano dormían tranquilamente así como tenía que dormir yo pero… preferí salir a caminar un poco por la casa. Me senté en el sillón de la sala un rato, me puse a mirar algunas de las fotos que decoraban el lugar, en la mayoría de ellas aparecía Kouichi, yo no, pero estaba mamá. Se veían muy felices. Preferí volver a dormir antes de seguir imaginándome todo lo que me había perdido. En el medio del pasillo vi la puerta del cuarto de mamá entreabierta. Su cama era como la de Kouichi, pero su cuarto guardaba más el orden. Me mire al espejo… mi cara se veía rara, mi reflejo se veía mejor a como yo me sentía, podría ser eso posible? Debajo del espejo de mamá había un joyero y a su costado una cinta azul. La cogí… añun olía a shampoo. Me asusté cuando mamá se empezó a mover un poco en su cama y sin querer deslize mi mano con la cinta al bolsillo – "Kouji? Eres tu?"

-"Si mamá, yo… no podía dormir"

-"Ven aquí, durmamos juntos" – Dormir con mamá? No estaba seguro si estaba preparado para eso, no tenía buenos recuerdos de dormir con papá. Fui a su encuentro, me eché a su lado en una esquina de la cama. – "No te preocupes, no soy como tu papá, no muerdo" – Tenía razón, me acerqué más a ella y cerré mis ojos. Podía sentir sus dedos deslizándose por mi cabello pero era diferente a como lo hacía papá – "Kouichi siempre venía a dormir conmigo cuando era chiquito para que le contara historias" – Mamá me comenzó a contar varias cosas de mi hermano. Yo me imaginaba las escenas en mi cabeza, por momentos me olvidaba que eran cosas que le habían pasado a mi hermano y me imaginaba a mi mismo en el contexto. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y quedaban sellados… me estaba quedando dormido… hasta que olí algo desagradable… tan profundo el olor que me levantó otra vez…

TBC….

Que les pareció? Dejenme reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto tambien… siempre es bueno saber , si tienen alguna sugerencia para un nuevo fic será bien recibida también.

Gracias a los pocos reviews recibidos.


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: Nowhere else

El olor era muy intenso, algo como… no, era algo que no había olido antes. Abrí mis ojos pero no vi nada fuera de lo común, además todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, lo más probable era que ese olor provenía de un mal sueño, me mire al espejo, mis ojos se veían cansados, mi cara seguía hinchada. Trate de lavarme la cara, me refresque la frente… me sentí raro, no pasaba algo muy raro en este lugar, ya no se sentía como antes… busqué a tientas la toalla pero encontré otra cosa, una no tan suave y limpia como la toalla que tenía en mente.

"Tratando de escapar? Tut tut tut… Yp no te enseñe eso. Creo que te enseñe otras cosas como no ser tan mal agradecido y afrontar tus problemas. Regresemos a la casa y ni se te ocurra hacer algún tipo de ruido, si oigo algo vas a estar tan muerto como tu mama si se atreve a ir a denunciarme mañana. Camina!"

Papá me empujó afuera del baño. No me atreví a hacer ruidos pero después que pensarían de mí? Caminé de puntitas hasta la puerta principal pensando que hacer… hasta que la luz del pasadizo se prendió…

"Kouji, eres tu? Necesitas algo?" – Mamá había sentido algo y ahora estaba despierta ahí acercándose a ellos… Ví como papá se escondía detrás de un muro y me hacía señas, me quedé parado al costado de la puerta sin saber como decirle a mamá que se fuera. - "Kouji, te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido… estas enfermo?"

-"Si, estoy bien… solo quería salir a tomar un poco de aire… no podía respirar".

-"Oh, esta bien pero no demores, tienes que descansar, mañana será un gran día" – mama siguió caminando hacía mi… de repente me quería abrazar o algo así…. Por favor que regrese a su cuarto… pero ya era muy tarde, papa le había pegado con la escoba directo al estómago y la había tirado al suelo.

-"MAMÁ! QUE LE HAS HECHO? DÉJALA EN PAZ!" – no me controle más y grite. Corrí hacia ella pero papa me detuvo con un golpe en el pecho. Con todo el escándalo podia escuchar los pasos de Kouichi y Takuya acercándose también. Ahora todos estábamos en la sala, Kouichi se había armado con un bate y Takuya no encontró nada mejor que una lámpara. 

"Ok chicos… todos ustedes, hagámos algo ya? Si se mueven la mato… comprendieron todos? Takuya… como estas? Creo que te dije algo como… sit e volvía a ver te podía pasar algo malo no?" – Takuya retrocedió un poco, tenía que tener esas palabras grabadas en esa cabeza – "No intentes nada si no quieres morir entonces. Tu, Kouichi no? No te veía desde… desde que eras un bebe. Eres el retrato de tu hermano. Espero que tu hermano te haya contado que me gusta cumplir mis promesas, pon el bate en el piso". – Kouichi dejo el bate en el piso así como se lo había dicho – "Buen chico! Tu!" – se refería a mí. – "Muévete, tenemos que irons!" – traté de pararme pero papa con sus botas se encargaba de empujarme hacia las escaleras.

"No lo trates así! Es mi hermano!" - Kouichi tomo la oportunidad y cogió el bate mientras papa estaba distraído conmigo… de lejos vi como le pegaba a papá en la espalda… nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacer eso pero a papá no le gusto mucho ese golpe. Se volteo y le quito el bate, le iba a pegar a su hermano, tenía que ayudarlo pero mamá ya estaba despierta mordiéndole la pierna. Takuya aprovecho el momento y cogió el teléfono, Kouichi agarró el bate nuevamente y le volvió a pegar a papá. De lejos escuchaba a Takuya dando la dirección de la casa, al fin esto podría acabar para bien? Mamá se paraba resguardad por mi hermano para que nada le pasara.

Papá se sentó a un lado como para evaluar la situación. – "Rste es el trato. Los dejaré vivir en paz… a todos ustedes… me ire y nunca regresaré pero déjenme ir."

"Qur te hace pensar que aceptaremos eso? Te mereces estar en la cárcel." – Kouichi agarraba firmemente el bate a pesar de todo. - "Que ganamos sit e dejamos ir?"

Papá lo miro y luego vio la puerta. – "bueno… tu de repente no ganas nada pero…" – Papá dio una salto felino hasta mi. – "Puedes ganar algo de tiempo de vida para tu hermano. Noss vamos!" – Mr puso el brazo alrededor de mi cuello… pero ya era tarde… las sirenas de la policía ya estaban afuera del edificio… acercándose.

"Ves… estas perdido! Déjalo ir!".

-"Ya quisieras". – Papá me jalaba a la puerta del departamento. Me aventó por las escaleras para que bajara más rápido, con todo el escándalo los vecinos empezaban a salir a sus puertas y se volvían a meter a sus casas muertos de miedo al ver las escenas que hacían, nadie fue capaz de detener a papá.

Cuando por fin llegamos al primer piso papa me cogió y me pego a él. Nos quedamos recostados a la puerta mientras llamaban de afuera a papa para que me entregará entero…

TBC

Bueno este es el capítulo más corto que hice. No se de donde estoy sacando tiempo para escribir estas cosas. De esto solo faltan un par de capítulos más para acabar como mi primer fic

Comentarios? Les gusta? No? Recomendaciones todo es bien aceptado n.n


	8. Stop the noise

**Shattered Mirror**

Capítulo 8: Sstop the noise

**Kouichi **

Baje por las escaleras acompañado siempre por Takuya, había resultado muy buen amigo y le estaba agradecido por eso. Algo en mi corazón me decía que este día se definiría todo, hoy iba a haber un final para esa persona que había maltratado por tanto tiempo a mi hermano. Sentía como mis pasos me acercaban más a mi hermano, estaba a solo un trecho de escalera de ellos ahora. Desde el descanso mire la escena, él sostenía a Kouji del cuello mientras miraba para afuera, por lo menos habían tres carros de policía esperándolo, las luces iluminaban su cruel rostro, él mismo sabía que estaba acorralado.

"Vamos, muévete!" – empujaba a Kouji de nuevo hacia las escaleras ya que no podía salir por la puerta principal, no tenían salida alguna ya que mi edificio solo tenía esa puerta. Se acercaron a la escalera y nos vieron a Takuya y a mí. – "Ustedes pequeños demonios! Ya verán cuando salga de esto! Ahora aléjense de mi!"

"Deja a mi hermano primero! Si lo dejas será mejor para ti" – no le importó mi consejo y siguió empujándolo hacia los pisos superiores. Cuando pasaron a nuestro lado podía ver la cara de dolor de mi hermano pero él no decía nada, tampoco se resistía… se habría dado por vencido tan pronto? Tan rápido habían muerto sus esperanzas? – "No te preocupes Kouji, todo estará bien! Te liberaré!" – no sabía muy bien como lo haría pero sabía que podría hacerlo, lo haría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Nosotros los seguimos en el camino hacia el techo, los vecinos se asomaban por las puertas pero ninguno hacía nada por ayudar a mi hermano. Sabía que el aspecto de mi papá daba miedo pero era solo un hombre, no podía hacer nada contra varias personas, tranquilamente los vecinos pudieron ayudarnos en ese momento. En el camino hacia el techo también vi como mi mamá se reincorporaba lentamente y nos veía por la puerta, su cara expresaba más que miedo. En ese momento me distraje y cuando volví a ver mi ese hombre que se suponía era mi padre había cargado a Kouji y corría hacia el techo… que pretendía?

Takuya y yo aceleramos el paso también y logramos entrar pero no los vimos, el piso estaba resbaloso por la nieve y nos costaba mantenernos en pie hasta que un sonido fuerte nos hizo voltear. Mamá acababa llegar a la puerta pero él la había empujado hacia las escaleras. En cámara lenta veía como ella caía mientras el trancaba la puerta, nuestra única salida.

"Muy bien enanos estúpidos esto ya ha sido demasiado. Lo único que hacen en malograrme el día y eso no lo voy a permitir" – Mi papá estaba enfrente de nosotros pero no veía por ninguna parte a Kouji, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero eso no me debía preocupar ahora mucho ya que él estaba armado. Un tubo de metal se acercaba a nosotros peligrosamente, fue necesario tirarnos de lleno a la nieve para esquivarlo. Nos separamos para que mientras perseguía a uno el otro se encargaría de buscar a Kouji, el plan parecía funcionar bien. Para él Takuya era mejor blanco por que había pasado por su costado, yo corrí hacia la puerta para ver si estaba por ahí. Detrás de unas cajas vi un río de sangre… me acerque con miedo de ver algo malo. Kouji estaba ahí tirado como un trapo viejo, su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la nieve y su brazo estaba en un ángulo bastante raro. La sangre salía básicamente de alguna herida cerca de la cabeza, lo voltee para verlo mejor y me di cuenta que lo que sangraba era su nariz.

"Koui! Contéstame! Estas bien? Dime algo!" – Kouji se incorporaba lentamente pero por fin abrio los ojos. Trate de ponerlo de pie pero era un peso muerto. – "Quádate aquí Kouji. Ahora vengo voy a abrir la puerta" – lo deje a pesar que me dijo que no lo dejara solo, no podía quedarme con el todo el rato por que tenía que ver la manera de salir de ahí.

Abandone su lado camino hacia la puerta cuando escuche a Takuya que gritaba. No me podría perdonar si le pasaba algo a él, la puerta podría esperar un poco más. Corrí a buscar a mi amigo, seguir los rastros de sangre era de bastante ayuda. Lo vi sentado sangrando por una herida acurrucado en una esquina del techo. – "Takuya, que paso?"

"Cuidado!" – los ojos de takuya me advirtieron lo que pasaría pero mi reacción fue demasiado lenta. Algo, con la dureza de una piedra había chocado contra mi espalda… me desvanecía… se me apagaban las luces… ya tenía ganas de estar con mi hermano.

**Takuya**

"Cuidado!" – si bien casi no podía ver por la falta de luz los ojos del señor me permitían saber por donde iba y en ese momento estaba detrás de Kouichi. Grite para advertirle y que se fuera pero o yo avise muy tarde o él reaccionó muy lento. El papá de Kouji ya le había pegado con un palo, el mismo que había utilizado para partirme la pierna. Me hubiera gustado correr hacia Kouichi para evitar que el segundo golpe le diera en la espalda. Con la pierna en este estado no podía hacer gran cosa más que gritar y rezar por que todo esto terminara pronto pero no me podía quedar ahí esperando que nos matara a todos. Agarré lo que tenía a la mano que en ese momento eran piedras de alguna construcción antigua y se las empecé a lanzar. Varias llegaron a pegarle a la cara, otras a la espalda pero funciono en algo… el problema era que ahora venía hacia mí.

"Veo que quieres morir Takuya. Tu mamá se va a enojar contigo si se entera lo que has hecho hoy"

"Si se va a enojar pero por lo menos dormiré tranquilo cuando estes en la cárcel viejo degenerado!"

"Vaya que tenmos valor la noche de hoy. Demasiado arriesgado para mi gusto pero no importa, solo dime… quieres que te mate ahora o después que a mis hijos?" – en verdad nos quería matar a todos?

"No esta entre mis planes morir hoy. Yo voy a vivir para mañana, lo sé! Pero también algo me dice que esta noche vas a recibir tu merecido, viejo podrido!" – en verdad sentía eso, sentía que si había un mañana para mí aunque no estaba muy seguro del futuro de mis amigos. Sin hacer mucho movimiento llene mis manos con todas las piedras a mi alrededor para atacarlo tan pronto estuviera cerca de mi, así no tendría manera de esquivar… estando a solo dos pasos se las lancé, le cayeron directo a la cara. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas me arrastre hasta Kouichi y traté de hacerlo reaccionar. – "Kouichi! Reacciona! Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!" – Kouichi se movía poco a poco pero no lograba despertar por completo, voltee a ver al papá de los chicos que trataba de ponerse de pie después de una caída, estaría sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.

Me senté a la cabeza de Kouichi y con mis piernas adoloridas lo atrapé de los brazos, con los mios empecé a empujar hacia atrás, fue lo único que se me ocurrió pero me funcionó bien por que el piso era resbaloso y hacía que nos deslizáramos bastante rápido… ahora poco a poco perdía la sensibilidad en las manos por el frío pero eso no era importante ahora. Ya estábamos llegando a la puerta cuando se me ocurre ver al frente. El viejo degenerado corría sin control sobre nosotros, no lograría esquivarlos… nos aplastaría contra la pared… me iban aplastar contra la pared… cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto pero me llegó otro antes de lo esperado…

Kouji se lanzó contra empujándonos hacia un lado justo antes que su papá nos golpeara… a cambio el recibió el golpe y los dos se estrellaron contra la pared. Mire a Kouichi que poco a poco recobraba la conciencia aunque yo todavía lo veía medio desubicado.

**Kouichi **

No entendía como había llegado hasta ahí, enfoque mejor y vi a Takuya, su piernas estaba sangrando, él me había salvado de mi papá… Mi papá… lo busqué con la mirada hasta que di con él. Otra vez estaba encima de mi hermano, al parecer se había chocado contra él por que los dos estaban tratando de ponerse de pie, uno con más dificultad que el otro. Traté de ponerme de pie para ayudar a mi hermano pero no tenía muchas fuerzas, me dolía la espalda, mi cuellos estaba bañado en sangre pero no estaba segura si era mia o de Takuya.

"Ayúdame a pararme!"

"Espera Kouichi! Primero dejemos un rato a Kouji con tu papá. Primero intentemos abrir la puerta para salir más rápido. Tan pronto este abierta agarramos a Kouji y saldremos de aquí como podamos. Si salvas a Kouji ahora yo no podré abrir solo esa puerta". – tenía razón, de los dos era el único que podía mantenerme de pie más tiempo… eso siempre y cuando pudiera ponerme de pie. Acepte lo que me dijo takuya y entre los dos tratamos de llegar a la puerta. Al parecer la tranca de papá era una madera vieja pero esta estaba atorada, no la podíamos mover. Pegué mi oreja contra la puerta… podía oír pisadas, habían policías al otro lado intentando abrir la puerta.

"La puerta esta atracada! No podemos quitar la tranca que hay aquí por fuera. Ayúdenos!" – Takuya se encargo de gritar esto para que la policía supiera algo pero no pudo seguir gritando. El gritar había tenido el efecto contrario de atraer a papá, ahora estaba tratando de ahorcar a Takuya.

Salté encima de él para evitar que matara a Takuya, me prendí a su espalda mordiéndole el cuello, tratando de arañarlo con lo poco de uñas que tenía, había sido mala idea haberlas cortado dos noches atrás. Papá se movía como loco pero soltó a Takuya eso era bueno por que ahora podía respirar tranquilo, ahora solo teníamos que hacer tiempo para que la policía entrara y se lo llevaran a la cárcel.

Pero estaba soñando despierto papá había logrado botarme de su espalda ahora estaba tendido sobre la nieve mirando como un palo se acercaba a mi cabeza… era el fin…

**Kouji**

Abrí los ojos… lo único que podía oír eran ruidos, estaba cansado de los ruidos, de los gritos, de sufrir. Ya quería tener un vida decente, quería estar con mamá y mi hermano… mi hermano…

Miré a todos lados buscándolo… desde donde estaba tirado pude ver una sombra que levantaba una madera gigante… poco después un grito de desesperación… mi hermano estaba en peligro… mi corazón se contraía, sentía como un dolor grande en el, se movía más rápido de lo usual… algo no estaba bien. Me pare con dificultad y agarré un tubo que era lo único que tenía a la mano. Corrí hacia la escena como pude. Mi hermano estaba bañado en sangre… si seguí así se iba a morir…

Me avalance sobre papá, no me importaba si me mataba o no, no me importaba que el fuera más fuerte y yo estuviera herido y sangrando, no podía permitir que matara a mi hermano. Le pegue con las fuerzas que jamás me hubiera creído poseer, era la primera vez que lo tiraba al piso y lo hacía retroceder, le pegue varias veces hasta que lo dejé casi inconsciente. Corrí hacia mi hermano aunque Takuya ya estaba con él pero por que lloraba?

"Kouichi? Onichan… respóndeme! Kouchi! Hablame, mirame! Kouichi!" – por que no me respondía mi hermano?

"Kouji… dejalo… no te va a responder. Déjalo ya!" – por que no me iba a responder?

"Kouichi! Hablame!" – me estaba empezando a desesperar el hecho que Kouichi no abriera los ojos – "Ya acabo todo Kouichi! Levántate tenemos que ver a mamá!" – lo estaba zamaqueando a este punto, ya no me importaba si le hacía daño, solo quería que abriera los ojos.

"No se va a levantar Kouji… ya deja que descanse"

"No! Esta vivo! Kouichi, estas vivo verdad? Abre los ojos! Onichaaaan!"

"No tiene caso Kouji" – todo esto era culpa de papá, si papá… de repente Kouichi despertaba…

Me paré y corrí hacia papá… yo sabía que siempre guardaba un cuchillo en su media… ahí estaba! Agarré el cuchillo, siempre lo mantenía filoso…

"Deja mi cuchillo o quiere que te mate igual que a tu hermano!" – no, mi hermano no estaba muerto, yo lo sabía… o no? Por algo no me contestaba… eso era lo que takuya me había querido decir? Pero no… no… NOOOO!

"NOOOOO!"

**Takuya **

"NOOOOO!" – Kouji se volvió loco. Vi como saltaba encima de su papá, nunca lo hubiera creido capaz de cometer semejante locura… lo único que no me había dado cuenta era el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. No me di cuenta de eso hasta que la sangre empezó a llegar hasta mis piernas… no era un hilo de sangre… parecí como si se hubiera salido un mar… Traté de acercarme a Kouji pero mi estómago no me permitió ver todo por completo. Sabía que la gente se podía volver loca pero nunca pense que uno de mis conocidos llegaría a ese punto. Me era difícil admitirlo pero mi amigo no estaba bien… el vengarse es una cosa pero el convertirse en un asesino a los diez años sobrepasaba los límites…

Kouji no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía pero no había manera de detenerlo. El continuaba clavándole cuchillazos a su papá, tenía la seguridad que habían sido más de cincuenta pero no me atrevía a contarlos. Tenía ganas de vomitar, nunca había tenido tanta resistencia a la sangre pero Kouji… el parecía feliz haciendo eso… Me acerque a Kouichi, ya no quería ver más ese espectáculo… no podía aguantarlo más…

Un portazo me asustó y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad… Los policías se acercaban a nosotros… por primera vez tenía conciencia de los ruidos de la calle. Podía oír sirenas de ambulancia y policía. Una oficial se acerco a mi u a Kouichi.

"Que suban las camillas… hasta ahora solo veo a dos niños" – ella hablaba por un teléfono. – Hay un niño mal herido, el otro se ve muy mal" – La oficial toco a Kouichi – "Si, esta vivo! Que se apuren esas camillas!"

"Mi otro amigo esta por allá… pero le recomiendo que mande a alguien con resistencia a cosas feas… no es nada bonito" – la oficial me miro extrañada pero me hizo caso y mando a uno de sus subalternos. No tardo mucho en volver el chico vomitando por lo que había visto. La oficial se extraño más, me parecía ver que se trataba de dar ánimos y fu a donde Kouji pero Kouji ya venía hacia nosotros… estaba bañado en sangre…

"Kouichi… ya vas a abrir los ojos? Dime algo… tenemos que ver a mamá… ya acabo todo… Kouichi…" – Kouji paso a nuestro lado pero no nos hizo el menor caso, era como si no existiéramos para él en ese momento. La oficial fue al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del papá de Kouji

"Oh por Dios!" – agarró su teléfono y se comunico con alguien – "Traigan una bolsa y un forense… hay un niño que destripo a su padre!" – la oficial estaba sorprendida con Kouji, por otra parte él estaba arrodillado al lado de su hermano esperando a que viniera la camilla supongo.

Cuando las camillas llegaron fue un problema separarlo de Kouichi, no se quería despegar de su hermano, la oficial lo tuvo que agarrar pero frenó cuando vio el cuchillo en manos de Kouji.

"Me das el cuchillo por favor? Yo te lo guardo" – Kouji no quería soltar nada

"Kouji… dale el cuchillo a la oficial… ya todo termino, tu papá no te fastidiara más, todo va a estar bien… dale el cuchillo para que te lleven a ver a Kouichi" – Kouji me miraba como si no supiera de que hacer…

"No me mientas Takuya. No voy a ver a mi hermano… él ya se murió… esta ahí no lo ves?" – me señalaba la puerta pero no veía nada más que la camilla. Volví a verlo pero se había desplomado en la nieve…

TBC…

Hahahahaha… soy mala lo sé UU Se que muchos me van a odiar por hacer esto y dejar este capítulo ahí pero me pareció un buen momento para cortarlo. hahahahhahaha

Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito pero no lo pondre hasta que lea algunos reviews… es triste terminar con esta historia por que es la más antigua que tengo. La empecé en ingles pero estos capítulos solo estan en castellano por que me da flojera traducirlos… alguien me quiere ayudar? Si no no importa… algun día lo haré! .

Bueno ahora quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que no también! Me gusta el hecho que lean mis cosas y les agraden. Gracias por lo sus comentarios los tomaré en cuenta para futuras historias.


	9. Waiting

Muy bien preparen sus pañuelos por que este es el capítulo final de Shattered Mirror. He de decir que me gustan los finales tristes aunque creo que se me paso un poquito la mano esta vez.

No me odien por el final por favor y dejen reviews……

**Shattered Mirror**

Capítulo 9

**Takuya**

No recuerdo bien que fue lo que paso después, eso incluso me resulta confuso, no me acuerdo bien. Nos llevaron a todos al hospital para curarnos en mi caso y tratar de mantenernos vivos en el caso de Kouichi y tratar de calmarnos en el caso de Kouji… creo.

Lo que más me acuerdo son los llantos de mi madre en mi oreja, sabía que se pondría así. A mi también me daba pena todo lo que había pasado pero ya no nos quedaba más que esperar. El doctor que me atendía me ayudo a salir de esto y me dio tranquilizantes… en verdad se sentían muy bien…

No desperté hasta un día después, mi mamá siempre estaba ahí. Ella estaba leyendo tarjetas que me habían llegado a mi habitación y por alguna razón se puso nerviosa al verme despierto… que habría pasado?

"Hola mamá!" – ella puso la tarjeta que leía a un lado – "Paso algo?" – no fue una buena pregunta por que se puso a llorar… eso significaba que era algo malo. – "Paso algo malo verdad? Tiene que ver con Kouji? Kouichi?" – eso era más que obvio pero de todas formas tenía que estar seguro.

"Tu amigo no resistió. No pudo pasar la noche… falleció hoy en la mañana. Su hermano aún no sabe nada, la gente tiene miedo de darle la noticia" – me sentí mal… pero su mamá… ella debía estar destrozada…

"y la señora Kimura? Como esta?" – mis preguntas eran obvias y razonables para haber estado durmiendo por un buen tiempo pero por alguna extraña razón solo obtenía respuestas negativas.

"La señora Kimura no esta nada bien. Ella cayó por las escaleras esa noche… ella esta en estado de coma… no se sabe cuando despertará" – eso era más que trágico… eso dejaba a Kouji como el único sobreviviente de esa familia.

"Y Kouji… como esta Kouji? Sabe lo de su mamá?"

"Kouji no esta muy al tanto de eso. Sabe que los todos estan mal pero no sabe en que estado se encuentran, nadie le quiere contar los detalles, todos temen su reacción"

"Me puedes llevar a ver a la mamá de Kouji y Kouichi? Después quiero ver a Kouji" – mi mamá se escandalizó con mi petición pero si nadie se atrevía a decirle algo a Kouji quien lo iba a hacer? Al final y después de muchas insistencias mi mamá me llevo al cuarto de la señora Kimura. Le pedi que me dejara solo un rato.

Era una lástima que si ella se lograba despertar se enterara de lo que había pasado esa noche. No iba a resistirlo pero por lo menos le quedaba Kouji… eso era mejor que nada. Me puse a su lado y traté de pararme para verle la cara. Ella se veía dormida y tranquila… era bonito ver a las personas así de pacíficas…

"Hola señora Kimura… es una pena verla así y peor es ser portador de tan malas noticias. No creo que nadie le hay dicho esto pero creo que es mejor irse de frente con la verdad. Creo que ese fue el error de Kouichi no contarle las cosas desde el principio, de repente así nos hubiéramos ahorrado estos malos ratos… Señora recién hoy me he enterado que Kouichi ya no esta… se que debe estar bien… el la quería mucho y siempre pensaba en usted… él era mi mejor amigo…" – ya no pude seguir hablando… se me hacía un nudo en la garganta pensar en eso… no me gustaba que las cosas hubieran resultado de este modo… tendría que haber habido otra solución… esta familia no había durado junta ni siquiera una noche entera! Salí del cuarto como pude… Mi mamá estaba ahí para recibirme, lo malo fue que ya no me dejo ir a ver a Kouji.

"Pero mamá! Me prometiste que podría verlo hoy!"

"Si lo sé. Pero por lo menos descansa un rato más, te llevaré más tarde"

"Más tarde no lo harás, lo sé!" – si había algo que lograba que mamá cumpliera era fastidiándola hasta el cansancio y yo era el único que podía lograr eso. Por fin después de media hora pude ir a ver a Kouji. Su cuarto estaba al final de un pasadizo largo. En su habitación moría el sol de la tarde, su habitación se empezaba a poner de colores anaranjados. Entré solo…

"Kouji? Como estas?" – Kouji parecía no escucharme, estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la pared mientras los cables que tenía conectado en los brazos goteaban de manera desesperante. – "Kouji… me oyes?"

"Ya se lo que me vienes a decir. Pero no te preocupes… yo ya lo sabía, el se despidió de mi sabes?" – no entendí mucho a la primera, es más me costo trabajo juntar las ideas

"No te entiendo… "

"Es que no lo viste esa noche?" – ver que… lo único que vi en ese momento era la camilla – "El estaba parado junto a la puerta… se estaba despidiendo de mi. Hoy también vino a verme… hablamos un rato… me dijo que estabas dormido. Dice que no le digas nada a mamá pero creo que ya le fuiste con el chisme… verdad?"

Como era posible que Kouji supiera todas esas cosas si él no había recibido nada de información. En verdad Kouichi le había dicho esas cosas?

"Por que…" – después de tiempo lo veía llorar de ese modo – "no era justo… yo debí morir también!"

"Pero que dices Kouji! Suficientes tonterías he escuchado! No te puedes morir… tienes que ver a tu mamá… eso hacía Kouichi!"

"Si, es verdad, eso me dijo él también pero… ya no sirve de nada. Me quiero morir de una vez, ya no tengo motivos para seguir vivo" – me daba lástima que pensara así. Me dio cólera y me fui de su cuarto, ahora sí quería descansar.

El entierro de Kouichi fue a los dos días. Fue todo el colegio, Kouichi siempre había sido un buen chico y era lógico que todos lo quisieran de ese modo. Todos miraban a Kouji al costado de la tumba de Kouichi, nadie se había imaginado eso de que tenía un hermano gemelo aunque pensaron que era una broma.

Después del entierro me fui a mi casa, mi pierna aún no podía hacer mucho ejercicio. Pensé en invitar a Kouji a mi casa pero no aceptó. El no se quería mover de ahí además tenía policías escoltándolo. Según mi mamá Kouji aún no había dado su versión de los hechos y todavía tenía que volver al hospital, solo le habían dado permiso para que asistiera al entierro.

Yo por mi parte me tuve que alejar de eso por un tiempo. Apenas recupere mis movimientos comencé a ir todos los días al hospital para ver a la mamá de Kouichi. La enfermeras me decían que Kouji también la iba a visitar pero mientras estaba con ella hablaba con su hermano. Para ella Kouji era un caso perdido por que había perdido el juicio pero yo sentía que había algo más. Me encamine a su cuarto para ver como iba cuando la oficial de ese día salió del cuarto.

"Justo te iba a ir a buscar. Kouji no parece cooperar. Me gustaría oír tu versión de los hechos. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de ellos" – no tuve opción más que contarle todo lo que sabía. Le conté incluso de donde sacamos a Kouji y bajo que circunstancias había vivido, la oficial se veía destrozada por la historia. Me comentó que tan pronto Kouji se recuperara lo mandarían a un centro de readaptación y luego a un hogar adoptivo. Supuse que estaría bien eso para él ya que ahora si no tenía una familia… de repente podría pedirle a mamá para que viniera a vivir con nosotros… pero eso iba a estar difícil.

Entré a ver a Kouji. El seguía sentado en la misma posición de siempre, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte. Lo vi bastante más flaco desde el día del entierro y eso era casi imposible de lograr.

"Kouji… como estas?"

"Estoy esperando a que vengan a mí las noticias. Ya falta poco sabes? Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá… me llevas?" – no me pude negar, salí a pedir una silla de ruedas para Kouji y lo empuje hasta el cuarto de su mamá. Ella se veía igual que siempre ahí echada, flaca, espectral… Estuvimos viéndola un buen rato hasta que el trato de pararse y tomarle la mano. – "Hola mamá… se que me estas escuchando… no esta bien que te quedes por mi… yo estaré bien. Kouichi te esta esperando… dice que vayas de una vez, yo iré después, no quiero dejarte sola". Esta situación me desconcertaba. Sentí como pasaba un aire por entre mis piernas, me dieron escalosfríos, sentí como bajaba la temperatura del cuarto hasta que sonó la máquina. Las enfermeras entraron corriendo y nos hicieron a un lado, los doctores trataban de mantenerla con vida pero fue inútil. – "Nos vemos mamá!" – Kouji se acercó al cuerpo ya sin vida de su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo no sabía que hacer, incluso los doctores estaban sorprendidos de la reacción tan fría de Kouji. Yo lo seguí hasta su cuarto y esperé a que se volviera a echar en su cama.

"Que fue eso?"

"Fue la muerte que vino por ella. Ya le tocaba irse… algún día me tocará a mí… a ti todavía te falta mucho, yo acorté la de papá" – me daba miedo pero a la vez me parecía bien que no lo tomara a mal, la gente del hospital se le alejaba cada vez que lo veían venir.- "Le dijiste a la oficial todo verdad? Fue lo mejor! Estaba cansado de saber esas cosas que ponían los diarios, por lo menos ahora saben que yo no era malo" – hasta ahora no había visto los periódicos de ese día. Me acerque a la mesita donde había una montaña de periódicos todos hablando del mismo tema… Kouji.

Todos lo habían pintado como un niño loco que había asesinado a su padre y a su hermano y dejado grave a su madre. Todos atribuían esto a un golpe en la cabeza… todas esas eran mentiras… de donde habían sacado eso?

"Que planeas hacer ahora?"

"Esperar… Kouichi dice que aún no puedo morir… tengo que aprender a vivir en una familia, dice que me merezco un poco de felicidad… pero así la tenga no creo que pueda ser feliz completamente"

"Planean mandarte a un hogar adoptivo… sabías eso? No quieres venir a mi casa?"

"Si lo sé pero… yo tengo otros planes… no creo poder ser feliz aquí"

"Entonces que harás?" – me quedé callado esperando una respuesta pero nunca llego. Me canse de esperar y me fui a mi casa… mamá debía estar preocupada por mi. En la noche no pude dormir bien, había algo que me incomodaba… no sabía que era… me levanté y abrí mis ojos tratando de encontrar una solución. No podía creer lo que veía… estaría soñando? Kouichi estaba sentado en mi escritorio sonriéndome…

'Kouji es medio loco… no me hace caso! No creas todo lo que escuches… cree en lo que ves" – me volvió a sonreír y desapareció de mi vista. Me asusté y empecé a rezar en mi cama… sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos, no encontraba el significado…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con sueño, todos estaban en la mesa tomando el desayuno con la televisión prendida. Había habido un incendio en un barrio pobre… esa barrio se me hacía conocido… era el barrio donde vivía Kouji.. Su casa estaba en llamas. La reportera decía que el incendio había sido provocado y que la única pista era una pañoleta quemada… era la que usaba Kouji… él había incendiado su casa…

Para la noche todos los noticieros habían asegurado que Kouji estaba adentro por que las personas lo habían visto… Se había suicidado… no lo podía creer.

Fui una de las pocas personas que fui al entierro de la señora Kimura. Mi familia entera fue, ví al señor Yoshima que era el dueño de la tienda… el los quería mucho tanto a ella como a Kouichi, hubieron unas cuantas personas más, supuse que debían ser compañeros de trabajo o de la infancia… todo esto era muy triste. Para Kouji no hubo entierro por que no pudieron rescatar el cuerpo aún así yo mismo le hice un pequeño altar para su alma aunque después me di cuenta que había sido algo inútil.

Yo iba constantemente a visitar las tumbas y en una de esa visitas comprendí lo que me había dicho Kouichi esa noche. 'Kouji es medio loco, no me hace caso… no creas en todo lo que escuches… cree en lo que ves!" eso era! Kouichi me había soplado la respuesta. Kouji quemo su casa pero el no había muerto, sino quien más pondría flores a las tumbas a parte de mi? Me acerqué a él…

"Hace tiempo no te veía… gran escape"

"No te engañe a ti así que no fue tan grandioso"

"Me dirás ahora que harás con tu vida?"

"Eso aún no lo sé. Pero por ahora me llamó Kouichi… Kouji murió quemado con su pasado el otro día. Solo planeo esperar mi hora… nada más" – Me daba pena oirlo hablar así pero era algo a lo que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Me despedí de él pero no fue la última vez que lo volví a ver. Siempre que iba a ver las tumbas lo encontraba ahí echado, a veces sentado, siempre habían flores nuevas… al menos por un tiempo… Al año solo yo ponía las flores, comprendí que ya no lo vería más… por fin había llegado su hora…

**Kouji**

Si bien no quería vivir más esa no era excusa para no poner flores nuevas a diario. Mi único deseo por vivir era que cuanto más días pasaran más cerca estaba mí día… Kouichi me había dicho que me esperaría con mamá, yo como siempre le creí.

Durante todo un año traté de vivir olvidando mi pasado, la gente olvida rápido pero siempre dejan ciertas marcas, yo tenía millones de marcas en mi corazón pero a pesar de todo seguía. Logré trabajar en una tienda en un barrio diferente al mío, no quería que nadie supiera quien era o de donde venía. MI cabello se ocultaba debajo de una gorra azul y en mi mano siempre tenía amarrada una cinta… la única cosa que logre rescatar esa noche, siempre la tuve en mi bolsillo… nunca se cayo a pesar de los forcejeos ni de las caídas, tampoco se tiño con sangre… esa cinta era muy especial. Mi trabajo solo me daba para comer… no comía mucho tampoco así que eso no era de gran importancia, con lo poco que me sobraba compraba flores, a veces las recortaba de los jardínes, ese era mi problema.

En las noches dormía en cualquier parte, eso no me importaba hasta que llego el invierno. En invierno si me daba frío dormir en la calle así que dormía en la estación del tren o en lugares para mendigos. Al año que se cumplió fui a ver a mamá y a Kouichi. Me senté al lado de sus tumbas… a pesar de los dedos entumecidos estaba feliz. Me acomodé entre las lápidas y cerré mis ojos… estaba cansados de estar solos… mis ojos podían ver incluso cerrados y lo que veían era un cielo gris. Podía oír la voz de mi hermano que me llamaba desde lejos…

"Detesto que no me hallas hecho caso"

"No podía ir a cualquier parte. Yo nunca tuve una familia… ustedes fueron la única que tuve por una noche, no quería ir a otra parte"

"Lo sé pero al menos pudiste disfrutar un poco"

"Es inútil. Además ya espere bastante… ya nos podemos ir?"

"Eres impaciente sabes? En fin… mamá tiene pastel en casa… vamos antes que se enfrie!"

"Vamos de una vez! No me gusta hacer esperar tanto a mamá" – me alejaba del piso… era una sensación mágica… después de mucho tiempo vería a mamá… era hermoso ser feliz…

FIN

Buaaaahhh! Me dio penita…. Pero en fin así planee mi historia. La pregunta ahora será… por que no los deje vivos? Bueno yo pienso que arriba la vida es mejor y si quieren un final feliz pues entonces es alla arriba además no me gusta hacer segundas partes… prefiero historias nuevas

He de confesar que hacer este capítulo me ha puesto triste tanto que hasta llore TT Me imagino todo en mi cabeza Otra cosa es la presencia de Kouichi como un alma… me gustan los fantasmas… mi casa esta llena de almitas y duendes y cosas raras, ellos me dieron la idea (aplausos para los fantasmas) Yo sé de varios fantasmas que avisaron de sus muertes a familiares y amigos, es algo loco de creer pero esas cosas pasan.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia… espero no me odien por el final y me dejen reviews como siempre… NO ME ODIEN!

Hehehehe bueno nada más… los quiero, dejenme comentarios que serás bien recibidos y asimilados y leean mis otras historias - eso fue un cherrie para mi misma nn


End file.
